The Copy Chick
by Juniper11
Summary: For shkh4ever. This was the last time. After this they were done. They'd go home and then everything would go back to normal. But did either of them want normal anymore?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This one is for shkh4ever._

_Word: Fidelity. _

_The whole purpose of these one shots was to help me work on All's Fair but with this one--I ended up working on the next chapter of my other story Reflection. Whoops. :)_

_Anyway,_

_This one was extremely difficult for me. This wasn't the original story that I wrote for this. I hated the original. It was so boring so I came up with this instead. It's a little different from my usual work but hopefully it's satisfactory. _

_**The Copy Chick **_

_It shocked many a person when news was heard that Kakashi Hatake had become a missing-nin. He had seemed so normal and loyal. It was like he didn't have a care in the world. He still read his usual porn and skipped out on bills. It had never once crossed anyone's mind that he would betray the village. His departure rocked the Hidden Leaf Village. The question everyone kept asking themselves was why. _

_Why?_

_It was a question that wouldn't receive an answer for a long time to come. _

_The Hokage had no qualms about labeling the Copy Ninja as a missing-nin. She did it with a coldness and certainty that surprised many. _

_Surely, she would send someone after him to try to reason with him. Someone would try to bring him home to where he belonged. He was human. He made mistakes. He could be forgiven. _

_What those people didn't know (and only the Hokage knew) was that when Kakashi Hatake left the village he didn't leave alone. He took someone with him. A woman with a spunky attitude and sparkling eyes. A woman who was the Hokage's former apprentice. _

_The Hokage kept quiet about Sakura's disappearance. Telling anyone that asked that Sakura was on an extended mission. She would be back when the mission was done. No one dared question her further because mentioning Sakura's absence left her in a bad mood. Frankly, you just didn't want to make that woman mad. _

_Tsunade hid Sakura's departure because she was certain that she would come home. She knew that without a doubt._

* * *

Her roseate hair was in a high ponytail that fell to the nape of her neck. It gently swayed as she walked slowly to the bar doors occasionally hitting her face as the wind blew it.

Sakura paused and inhaled deeply before pushing the doors open and stepping inside. This was it. This was the last time she was doing this. After this it would all be coming to an end.

Conversation stopped and heads swiveled in her direction. She generally got a lot attention dressed as she was. She wore a silver tube top that had a built in bra that shoved her breasts up so high that they appeared to be under her throat. Her matching skirt barely covered her assets. She wore fishnet stockings and black stiletto shoes. Silver bracelets dangled from her wrists.

Sakura coldly surveyed each and every person in the bar. Picking out who were ninjas and who weren't. Gauging strengths to see who would get in her way and who wouldn't. There weren't many that would cause problems but the handful that could….

They seemed to be waiting for something and they were right to wait. Sakura had something to say. She spoke so her voice would carry across the room. Her voice was strong and never once wavered.

"Now, that I have everyone's attention. Who's going to tell me where the _fuck_ the Copy Ninja is?"

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and stopped one foot. Her heel made a clicking sound against the wooden floors. Her face was flushed in anger and annoyance.

Stunned silence reigned momentarily. A glass dropped and several mouths hung agape. Sakura paid them no attention. She had asked and question and she expected an answer, quickly.

"Well?" Sakura demanded impatiently.

A big, burly man with a gravelly voice was the first to recover. His eyes were in narrow slits but from what she could see his eyes were lavender. His black hair was reminiscent to a deceased Uchiha. She couldn't really see his form since he was across the room.

"Who wants to know, bitch?"'

"I'm _his bitch. _So tell me where the fuck he is." Sakura replied undaunted.

"You've got some nerve to come in here like this. I could have my men kill you right now."

"Fuck that. I am _so _not worried about you. So I suggest you tell me where the faithless piece of garbage is _right now_."

Sakura watched as one of the men leaned towards "pretty eyes", as she was mentally calling him because they were gorgeous, and whispered something in his ear. In reply, the man chuckled.

"Raidon, take her to the Copy Ninja. I'm sure we'll enjoy what she finds."

"Yes, Dai."

A chair scrapped against the floor as it pushed backwards. A man twice, maybe three times, her size walked over to Sakura. His shadow loomed over her and distinct chill lingered in his presence.

In a voice like rolling thunder washed over her Sakura. "Come with me."

He turned and walked away then and Sakura followed behind him closely. He stopped abruptly causing Sakura to bump into him.

"Ouch!" She muttered as she hit hard muscle.

Sakura took a quick step back and looked around her. "Where are--"

Before she could finish her sentence a large, beefy hand wrapped around her waist.

One hand.

It was large enough to fit around her waist. Sakura, too busy marveling at this unnatural feat, was rapidly thrown out the bar.

As she lay sprawled in the alley she could hear raucous laughter coming from inside.

Sakura's eyes were wide with indignation and a small bit of humiliation. It was her own fault for not having her guard up. She stood up and realized that in her 'rapid exit' one of her heels had broken.

Her two hundred dollar shoes were broken. A haze of red covered her eyes she slowly made her way back to the front of the building her shoes clutched in her hand. Sakura stood once more in front of the door where she had begun her night but this time she didn't calmly open the door.

This time she ripped the door off the hinges and tossed it inside the bar. She noted vaguely that a few people jumped out the way of the flying door as in swept into the room knocking over a few tables with it.

Strands of her hair had broken free, her dress had some filthy looking grunge on it and a thin red line covered her face from cheek to ear. She looked bad--and she wasn't happy about it.

"Care to try that again, Raidon?!" Sakura hissed panting heavily, shoes still in her hand.

Raidon didn't reply but instead looked at Dai who wore a peculiar expression on his face. At that look everyone filed out of the bar rather quickly. Everyone except Raidon, Sakura, and Dai.

Raidon stood up and flexed four hundred pounds worth of muscle.

"Dispose of her, Raidon." He stated. "Do not disappoint me." He then leaned forward in his chair placing his elbows on the table. He brought his fingers together so that the tips touched, forming a triangle with his hands.

He waited expectantly for the demise of their unwanted guest. Sakura wondered briefly why he felt that he was safe in the battle that was to come.

Could it be that…?

Raidon rushed towards Sakura moving quicker than she thought a man of his size should be able to move..

When he was within striking distance Sakura dropped her shoes, picked up a table, and hit him with it. Bits of the table flew across the room but it only slowed him a fraction of a second. Raidon made a move to grab her like he had earlier but Sakura jumped out of his reach. Sakura glanced warily at Pretty Eyes to make sure he was staying put. It just wouldn't do to have them team up on her. Her distraction was enough to get her caught in the palm of Raidon's left hand once again. She heard a chuckle from across the room as Raidon began to squeeze the life out of her. Apparently, he thought that the fight was over before it truly began.

Sakura's head bowed in pain and in concentration. It just wouldn't do to be squeezed to death. She didn't want to kill him but she had to incapacitate him and quickly.

Raidon let out a scream of pain and Sakura was dropped to the floor in a graceless heap. She had focused her chakra in her waist and made multiple chakra blades in that area severing the muscles in his hand.

His left hand was useless but that didn't the battle was over. Sakura watched Raidon warily as disregard his pain and studied her with a bit more caution. He wasn't going to attack. He was waiting for her to go on the offense.

"Look we don't have to do this. All I want is to see my Copy Ninja."

He didn't reply to her which left Sakura no choice but to attack which was kind of difficult since if she tried to hit him she only came to his knee caps but suddenly an idea popped into her head that would end the fight rather anticlimactically. She was fine with that as long as it would bring her a little closer to her goal. Then she'd only have to deal with one person instead of two. Sakura glanced at her shoes on that had been knocked aside in the foray. Sakura rushed towards Raidon. Sakura saw him move backwards in order to avoid her onslaught but Sakura quickly changed directions and grabbed her shoes, then quickly jumped onto one of the tables never once slowing down. She quickly encased her shoes with chakra.

Sakura jumped off the table giving herself an extra boost with chakra so that she would be able to hit him in an area that would do the most damage.

Sailing through mid air Sakura threw her shoes at Raidon which he easily dodged. Sakura expected that but she had hoped that he wouldn't dodge. Both of her shoes hit the ground completely destroying the wood flooring beneath him. Caught off guard Raidon fell through the ground and into a room directly below it. Sakura flipped and landed on a counter. She peered down into the hole that Raidon had fallen through. It wasn't exactly what she had been planning but it would due. Sakura looked at Raidon and saw him groaning on the floor. But what immediately drew her attention was the masked face that looked up at her.

Kakashi lay in between the thighs of a half naked voluptuous red head on a rather cozy looking bed. A bit of debris had fallen on the two but the situation still looked rather compromising.

"Sakura, um, would you believe me if I said it's not what it looks like?"

Sakura jumped through the hole and landed on her feet. She walked over to Kakashi and pulled him off the woman.

"Get out skank if you don't want me to do that--" Sakura pointed to Raidon who had made a nasty indentation in the ground. "to you."

The redhead scrambled getting into her clothes and ran quickly out of the room without a word.

"So, you me found me huh?"

"Yes, I found you, you faithless piece of trash."

"Now, Sakura I know the meaning of fidelity--"

"And that's about it--"

"And I would never be disloyal to you. I value my life."

Sakura harrumphed.

"Whatever Kakashi. Why do you always do this? I'm not an idiot. I know what you're doing."

"You're overreacting."

"Overreacting?!" Sakura took a threatening step forward. "I'll show you overreacting."

Kakashi lowered his mask and took a step toward Sakura. Sakura glanced at his face and blushed.

"Your pretty face isn't going to save you this time."

Kakashi reached out and pulled the kunoichi forward so that she hit the hard planes of his chest.

"Then perhaps this will."

Kakashi's lips lightly touched Sakura teasing her into ecstasy. A whimper escaped her lips and Sakura forced him to deepen the kiss. Kakashi lifted Sakura off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist trying to get closer to him and not lose the contact between their lips.

A voice caused them to pull away and look at its source. Kakashi quickly pulled up his mask and turned to the intruder.

"I suppose you're happy now." Lavender eyes stared back into Sakura's sheepish green ones.

"If you had let me see him none of this would have happened."

"Get the hell out." Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew when to take her leave.

Sakura slid down Kakashi's body and started to walk away but paused before she jumped through the hole she had created. She turned back and walked towards Kakashi with her hand extended.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"That bastard broke my shoes." Sakura said pointing at Raidon. "I want my compensation."

Kakashi reached behind him with an irritated grunt and pulled money out of his back pocket.

"Here."

"Wait a minute." Dai said taking the money and scrutinizing it closely. Both Sakura and Kakashi looked at him curiously wondering what he was looking for. After he had thoroughly inspected the money he handed to Sakura who took it with a polite smile.

She turned to walk away once more then paused. "No more women, Copy Ninja. Next time I'll kill someone." She said in a voice that sent a shiver up Dai's spine. Kakashi chuckled in reply watching as she disappeared. He turned his attention soon thereafter to the man in front of him.

"She is _never_ allowed back in here. The next time I see her I will have her killed on sight. If you want your job you will ensure that I never lay eyes on her again because after I kill her you will be next."

Kakashi nodded his head absently.

"Who was that bitch anyway?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Just my chick."

* * *

Sakura was quite a bit away from the bar she had demolished when she reached into her mouth and took out the information that Kakashi had passed to her through their kiss.

She scanned the contents and a small smile crept onto her face. She was right. This information signaled the end of the mission. They were done.

They would be going home soon.

* * *

_Bingo Book_

_Name: The Copy Chick_

_Description: Approximately five foot six inches, long, pink hair (thought to be dyed) Seems to favor trashy clothes._

_Known Acquaintances: The Copy Ninja_

_Abilities: Strength (Thought to be chakra enhanced.)_

_Warnings: If the Copy Ninja is with another woman approach The Copy Chick with extreme caution. _

* * *

_A/N 2: The exact details of the mission aren't mentioned because in the future their will probably be more chapters to this. _


	2. I never thought

_**Chapter Two**_

_**I never thought…**_

**_A/N: If you haven't noticed I'm flying solo on this one. No beta. I apologize for any and all mistakes. _**

* * *

Life comes with responsibility. You do what you have to do because you have to do it. That is the life lesson that was ingrained in my brain after my mission with my former sensei.

* * *

"_Sakura, I have a mission for you."_

_Sakura automatically assumed that since she was the only one in the office that the mission was a solo one._

"_Yes, Lady Tsunade."_

"_A couple of hours ago Kakashi Hatake left the village. He is now a S -class missing-ninja of the Leaf Village."_

_Sakura blinked slowly. "What?"_

_Tsunade smirked. "At least that is the official story that I'm releasing."_

"_You are going on a surveillance mission in Earth Country. That is the official story. In actuality you are to travel to Lightening Country there you are to meet with Kakashi and he will fill you in on the details of the mission. Do not worry about finding him. He will find you. You are to leave immediately."_

"_Yes, Lady Tsunade."_

_Sakura turned to leave but her master calling her name caused her to pause._

"_Sakura, on this mission you will have to be every inch of a kunoichi. You will have to use your body and your skill otherwise the mission will fail. Do you understand what I am saying?"_

"_No, Lady Tsunade."_

_Tsunade sighed. "There will be no point in hiding that you are a kunoichi on this mission and you will use your body if it will gain you information to the fullest capacity. And you will not, I repeat not run into Naruto or Sasuke before you leave this village. Do you understand me? "_

_Slowly understanding was dawning on the kunoichi. Sakura nodded her head and left the office quickly._

* * *

I knew that being a kunoichi meant that I would eventually have to sleep with people to get information. I was mentally prepared for that. I could have done it. No problem. It was just a stranger and it wouldn't last long. It was something that with a little time I would eventually forget.

* * *

_Lightening._

_Night had fallen._

_Sakura sat on the forest floor leaning against a tree. She was tired. She had been traveling for a few weeks and she was ready to sleep. Sakura set up a series of traps to let her know if anyone got a little to close to her. She dyed her hair before she left. It was now a glorious jet black. The kunoichi actually loved the color but not more than her natural color. _

_It wasn't long before she was lulled to sleep by the sounds of the night. _

_Sakura's eyes snapped open when she felt a kunai pressed to her throat. _

"_You're dead. Just that simply." _

"_Am I?" Sakura asked. Her clone disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the ninja chuckling. _

"_What took you so long?" Sakura asked releasing her genjutsu that hid her from prying eyes. _

"_Um, I ran into--"_

"_You know what? Never mind."_

_Sakura yawned and stretched muttering under her breath about a lack of sleep. _

"_Quit complaining and let me fill you in on the details of the mission."_

_Sakura sat down across from her sensei who had eased himself to the ground after her clone dispersed. _

"_So, what are we doing and who are we up against?"_

"_It's me and you against the world."_

_Sakura chuckled but quickly sobered when Kakashi didn't laugh with her. _

"_You're joking. Right?"_

"_As of right now we don't know where the problem originated. We do know that it's becoming something of an epidemic around the world. Although epidemic may not be the right word." Kakashi paused gathering the right words._ "_Right before I became a 'missing-ninja' the Hokage received a report from one of our comrades. On his way home from a mission he came across a village…with no adults in it."_

"_A village full of children?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But how were they surviving?"_

"_Like animals mostly. These children were so bad off that they were feeding on the flesh of their deceased parents."_

_Sakura gasped. _

"_There were a few of the children who were taking care of the ones who couldn't fend for themselves but those children were few and far between."_

"_What did he do?"_

"_What could he do? He came home but on his way he passed three more village similar to the first. One of those villages was different from the others."_

"_How so?"_

"_The children were organized. They had a system for obtaining food, water, and for doing all the things we would normally do for them."_

"_Okay. So those children had better survival skills. It's probably just the way that they were taught in that village."_

"_That's a logical conclusion. It is one that I came to myself when the knowledge was presented to me but these are just civilian villages. They should know nothing of the ninja arts. Correct?"_

"…"

"_This village of children was able to detect our ninja and came damn close to killing him."_

"_But why would they…?"_

"_Attack him? How were they trained in the ninja arts in such a short period of time and be skilled enough to take him down? "_

"Yes._" _

"_I don't know. We are going to find out who's killing all of these civilians. And who had the capability to train these children to be formidable ninjas at their age."_

"_How old are they?"_

"_Their ages rage from two to five."_

_Sakura couldn't wrap her mind around a village full of child ninjas. Killers. So she slightly changed the subject in order to keep herself from being stunned into a horrified silence._

"_Why are we in Lightening?" _

"_Because, I have to quickly establish that I am a missing-nin. I have to find work so that I can get clues as to who's doing this and why. There have been clues that have told me that the best place to start our search is in Lightening."_

"_And what is my purpose?"_

"_You are going to be my eyes and ears for everything. You are my contact to the outside world. You are from now to the completion of this mission my lover."_

* * *

His lover. He didn't even smile when he said it. And it wasn't something that he would joke about. Was this what Tsunade meant when she said that I would have to use my body? I wouldn't be using it to lure a stranger to his death? I was to become the lover of…my sensei? It was something that I had never thought of.

* * *

"_So we're undercover and pretending to be lovers." Sakura clarified._

"_No, Sakura. I mean you are my lover. My real lover. From now until the end of the mission. We will exchange information in every sexual way you can imagine."_

"_Why? There are others ways to a pass information to each other. Why this way?"_

"_Yes, there are other ways to pass information. However, we could easily be caught that way. Sex is something people don't often question. They often envy it. That is why people are so easily deceived when you throw it into an equation. This is how we are going to be doing things."_

_Sakura stared at his solemn face and had to stop herself from trembling. She was a kunoichi. She could do this. It was no problem. No big deal. It would be just like sleeping with a stranger._

* * *

I was an inch away from full fledged panic. I never, ever expected to hear those words come out of his mouth. How was I supposed to sleep with my teacher? How would I ever look him in the eye afterwards? There was no attraction there. How could their be when I had never seen his face? When he wore those big, baggy clothes and I couldn't see what kind of shape he had under there? When he spent the majority of his time reading smut instead of making intelligent conversation?

* * *

"_Okay." Sakura said. _

"_Really? I thought for sure that--" He stated, his eye wide with surprise._

_Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body began to tilt to the side. Kakashi moved quickly and caught her before she hit the ground. A chuckle escaped his lips. Sakura never failed to be predictable._

* * *

Yes, I fainted. It was all a little too much for my poor, little brain. Why the heck would Lady Tsunade send me on this mission with Kakashi? Kakashi!! She could have just as easily picked someone who I wasn't as close to him as I was. She could have even picked another kunoichi. Why me? WHY ME?

* * *

"_Are you back among the living?" Kakashi amused voice looked up from the book he was reading. How he managed to see the pages Sakura had no clue._

* * *

I later found out that he wasn't reading the book. Of course, it was too dark for that. He had a special edition of the book. The pictures were in Braille.

* * *

"_Funny." Sakura muttered sitting up. _

"_Since you're up you can take the first watch. We'll be heading into town tomorrow. We'll get a room then and we'll begin practicing how to pass information without others being the wiser."_

_Sakura swallowed audibly. "Tomorrow?"_


	3. Lessons

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Lessons**_

Do you know how you know something but since it's the norm you don't pay attention to it? Well, I knew subconsciously that my sensei was an attractive man. Ayame's reaction way back then proved it to me but I never dwell on it. Actually I think I was desensitized because he was my teacher and he always wore a mask. Looking back I know I should have paid more attention. Stayed more alert. Perhaps it would have saved me a bit of trouble.

* * *

_Sakura glanced around the hotel room. It had taken them the whole day to reach the town and Sakura found that she was exhausted. The room was small but it was clean and she was grateful for small favors. However, it only had one bed. Sakura frowned as she looked at it. Reading her thoughts, Kakashi spoke up._

"_I only requested one bed."_

_Before she could voice her thoughts he continued speaking._

"_I told you what your place was in my life now. I thought you had accepted it."_

_He slowly removed his shirt and tossed it on the single chair in the room exposing his pale skin. Sakura immediately averted her eyes. Or at least she did after she had looked her fill. _

"_Sakura, look at me."_

_Sakura turned her head and looked Kakashi directly in the eye. _

"_No, I mean _look _at me. Let your eyes wander."_

"_Why? It's not like I haven't seen a man shirtless before."_

"_But have you seen me?"_

"_That's irrelevant."_

"_It's very relevant."_

"_How so?"_

"_Sakura…are you a virgin?"_

_Sakura paused. Her first instinct was to not answer the question. Her sexual status was none of his business. _

_Well, it wouldn't be his business if they weren't on this mission. So Sakura answered the question albeit reluctantly._

"_No."_

"_Really? I certainly thought otherwise. Who was your first?"_

"_Kakashi-sensei…what the hell does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Just making conversation."_

_Sakura wished she had something to throw at him at that very moment. Instead, she walked over to the bed and began taking her shoes off. She had one shoe off when she realized that Kakashi was kneeling before her. _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm taking your shoe off."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because I want to show you something."_

"_What do you need to show me on my feet?"_

_Kakashi paused in his actions and looked up at Sakura. "You're rather inquisitive, aren't you?"_

"_Wouldn't you be if you were in a room alone with Konoha's most notorious pervert?"_

"_That title belongs to Jiraiya. Not me."_

"_Second most notorious then." _

"_Touché."_

_At this point Sakura's foot was in his hand. Kakashi ran his calloused hand over the sole of her foot and traveled as high up as her thigh. A shudder rolled through her body in response._

"_Do you like that?"_

_At his question Sakura snapped back into reality. Sakura snatched her leg out of his hands then moved to the other side of the bed putting some space between them._

"_Damn it Kakashi-sensei. Do we have to do this now?"_

"_There's no time like the present."_

_Kakashi paused. "Sakura. We have a mission to complete. If you weren't capable of doing this you should have informed the Hokage before you left. It's too late now."_

"_I am capable of doing this."_

"_Then what is the problem?" Sakura turned her head away from him not immediately answering. "Sakura we have to deal with this now. Whatever is bothering you, just tell me and we'll work through it. We don't have time for games."_

"_I'm not playing games. I just--"_

"_You just?" Kakashi prodded._

"_They train us as kunoichi to be able to use our bodies for deception, in order to kill and gain information."_

"_Of course."_

"_I never thought I'd be using my body like this with anyone but a stranger."_

"_Ah." Kakashi said understanding dawning upon him. "Sakura. It's just sex. Whether it's with me or someone you don't know. The principle is still the same."_

"_But--"_

"_What's the worst that could happen?"_

"_You know…those generally tend to be famous last words."_

_Kakashi chuckled. _

"_So they are."_

_Sakura stood up. "I'm going to shower then…we can do whatever it is that you're planning."_

"_You mean hot, sweaty sex?"_

_This time Sakura threw a pillow at him that narrowly missed him._

"_I'm starting to think you're enjoying this." Sakura muttered and turned and headed for the bathroom._

"_Sakura?"_

_Sakura sighed then turned and looked at Kakashi. _

"_Despite what you may think…this isn't easy for me either."_

* * *

I believed him at that moment. Kakashi, if anything, was always serious about his missions. He would always do whatever it took to get the job done. Even if it meant putting his life on the line. Even if it meant sleeping with a former student.

* * *

_Kakashi entered the shower shortly after Sakura exited. No words were exchanged in the mean time. _

_Sakura tossed herself onto the bed and closed her eyes. She was trying not to think. Rational thought was not her friend at the moment. So she focused on the water that she could hear running in the bathroom. She quickly found that that wasn't a good line of thought. _

* * *

Water. It has many purposes. We need it in order to live. To keep our bodies hydrated. Water is also needed to make plants grow so that we can have food to eat. We also use water to clean. To clean our floors and dishes. To clean our bodies.

Bodies.

That was what Kakashi was doing at that very moment. Using water to clean--to wash his body. Droplets of water were currently cascading down his torso. And from water sprung my other train of thought. Kakashi had removed his shirt in front of me. As I mentioned earlier I had no idea what that man hid under those clothes of his. Well, now I had an idea.

I used the idea that was now engraved on my mind to imagine the other purpose of water that not many people consider.

* * *

_He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was mostly dry but there were a few spots that he missed Sakura noted. He picked up his bag and walked back into the bathroom without once looking at her. For that Sakura was grateful. He had only served to aggravate her further by coming out in his state of undress. In her mind's eye she could see clearly water running down his body. She could see him dripping wet in a hot, steamy shower. Sakura suddenly realized that she shouldn't be thinking the words 'hot' and 'steamy' in connection with her partner._

_Sakura let out an irritated growl and wished she could wipe out the mental images that had stained her mind. Why was she even thinking such thoughts? Maybe because the air was charged with sexual tension? _

_He came out of the bathroom shortly thereafter. He hadn't bothered to put on a shirt but a new pair of pants replaced the ones he wore previously. He walked over to the bed and lay down at her side without once making any kind of overture towards her. _

"_Sakura?" Kakashi called from beside her. His voice held a hint of something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something she didn't understand._

"_Yes?"_

"_I've been thinking about what you said."_

"…"

"_About this being easier if I were a stranger. Well, I'm not a stranger and I can't change that. However, perhaps it we stated out loud what this is then it would put you more at ease."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Sakura rolled over onto her side to see Kakashi staring at the ceiling. _

"_I mean. That there are no romantic feelings involved in this whatsoever. Any sexual display is only a part of the mission. It is our way of ensuring that we stay alive and nothing more. It is to protect our village."_

_A small smile played on Sakura's lips. _

"_So you're saying we should 'do it' for our country? I think I heard that in a movie somewhere."_

"_Where do you think I got it from?"_

_At that moment Sakura was torn between laughing and hitting the shinobi at her side. She chose to laugh. _

"_You're awful." Sakura said between bouts of laughter. "Truly awful."_

_Kakashi turned his head and looked at her. His eye creased happily. For some odd reason all his teasing had let the majority of the tension in her body flow out of her. In an odd uncharacteristic move Sakura rolled over and straddled her former sensei's hips. It was a bold move, Sakura knew, but they weren't going to be able to get through this without being straightforward._

"_Okay sensei. I'm ready for you to show me how we're going to do this." Sakura said with bravery that she didn't truly feel._

"_Good."_

* * *

Sensei's first lesson was a typical lesson between lovers. To simply lose yourself in them.

* * *

"_I don't do this often but I have a feeling that this will be necessary."_

"_What?" Sakura said tilting her head and looking down at him curiously. _

_Before Sakura had the time to realize what was happening Kakashi raised his hand and removed his mask showing his features to her for the first time. Oddly enough it was his lips that caught her attention first. Perhaps that was because they were a bit dry. He hadn't been drinking enough water. It wouldn't do for him to get dehydrated. After, she had noted that minute detail her eyes fully focused on what was before her. Sakura didn't think. She reacted and said the first words that came to her mind._

"_Grrrrrr."_

* * *

Yes, I purred liked a content kitten.

* * *

_A pink tinge colored her sensei's face and Sakura found herself riveted by it. What fascinated her more was that his hands that suddenly wrapped around her waist and lifted her off his body and placed her at his side. Sakura looked down at his reclining form as he stared up at the ceiling not once glancing over at her. _

"_What?" Sakura asked oblivious._

"_For some reason I found that rather disturbing."_

"_No more disturbing than you caressing my thigh." A lengthy silence settled between the two before Sakura spoke once more. "This is going to be difficult…isn't it?"_

_He ignored her question and rolled over onto his side and looked at her. "Don't talk." He said in sensei-mode which for some reason made her more comfortable with the situation. "Just listen and feel. I'm going to show you something…and if I do it right then we'll be one step closer to where we need to be."_

_Sakura said nothing and waited to see what his next move would be. "Lay down, Sakura." Her first instinct was to ask him 'why' but he knew he wanted her silent so she did as he bid. And he did nothing afterwards. He just stared into her eyes as if he was trying to look into the deep recesses of her mind. _What was he searching for? _Sakura wondered wildly. It disturbed Sakura but she didn't know why. So, Sakura lay on her side growing more uncomfortable by the moment. _

"_Sakura, stop thinking. Just look at me."_

* * *

And so I did. And slowly found myself being seduced by his eye. He slowly pulled me in and something akin to anticipation began to build in my stomach.

* * *

"_You're beautiful, Sakura."_

_A blush stained her cheeks at the compliment that deepened when he reached up with his fingers and captured a strand of her hair between his fingers. Her locks were suddenly released and he used a single digit to trail down her jaw and to her lips. _

"_So soft." He murmured. _

_Sakura's heart began to pump frantically. _

"_Take off your shirt." He gently commanded. Sakura's mind was lost momentarily so she automatically sat up and did as he directed. The loss of eye contact disturbed her but as her shirt was tossed aside he captured her once again. _

"_Lay down once more, Sakura."_

_Sakura did as he bid but shivered a bit from the cool air hitting her body._

"_Don't think of the cold. Your mind should only be on me."_

_Kakashi moved closer to Sakura. There was barely any space for a piece of paper to be placed between their bodies. _

* * *

And then it happened. The moment that things started to shift in my mind. The second everything changed.

* * *

_Sakura had a moment to register that his fresh breath was hitting her face before his lips touched hers. _

_Sakura pulled away abruptly. _

'_I'm sorry, sensei. I just--"_

_Her words were muffled as his lips claimed her once more, only this time with a bit more fierceness. _

_Sakura's senses were rapidly becoming overloaded by sensations that she never thought to feel by the man in front of her. An ache started to form low in her belly and all of a sudden the desire to become closer to him was as necessary as breathing. _

_His hands were everywhere and yet they weren't where she wanted them to be. She wanted. She craved. _

_Her arms inadvertently warped around his waist. The weight of his body pressed against one of her arms but she didn't care and she assumed he didn't either. Her hand roamed over his back loving the feel of the muscles in it. _

* * *

And for a moment I forgot. I forgot that I had known this man since I was twelve years old. That he was fourteen years older than I was. That I had previously never thought of him in a sexual way. Right that second in his arms there was only pleasure, only desire. And for that second it was okay. But a second passes within a blink of an eye and for that I was eternally regretful.

* * *

_Kakashi pulled away from Sakura and the kunoichi slowly opened her eyes to find Kakashi watching her solemnly. The euphoria that she had been feeling died slowly._

"_Sakura?"_

_Kakashi asked questioningly. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_It's just a mission."_

_Sakura said nothing in reply. Therefore an awkward silence ensued. Kakashi decided to break the silence by bringing them back to the purpose of the kiss in the first place. _

"_Sakura, did you notice it?"_

"_Notice what?" Sakura said pulling herself from her thoughts of how she had just made an ass of herself. _

_As if it were the most normal thing in the world Kakashi reached inside Sakura's bra and pulled out a small scroll. Sakura's eyes widened and a blush stained her cheeks.. _

"_How did you…?" Sakura's voice trailed off as she took the scroll out his hand and turned it over studying it. She had felt him touching her but all she had felt was desire. She should have felt him slip this in her bra but she didn't. And that worried her._

"_This is how we will pass information. As I told you before, intimate acts are often overlooked--even by those involved. This is what I need to you learn to do and I need you to learn quickly Sakura because we must get started on our mission and passing information to me will probably be more difficult for you. Every second that passes only increases the danger. So keep your head in the game Sakura."_

"_Yes, sensei." Sakura replied automatically reverting back to her youth._

* * *

And so I had my first lesson with my sensei and in which I learned three things:

1) My sensei is very adept at seduction.

2) My sensei is a very attractive man.

&

3) If I wasn't careful I was likely to be seduced out of everything...my body...my mind...my heart.


	4. Tit for Tat

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Four

_**Tit for Tat**_

Physical attraction. It's a fact of life. It's as natural as breathing. Over the course of my life I can honestly say that many women have caught my eye and I've slept with quite a few of them. However, I never once looked at my former pupil with anything other than fondness.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Did you say you're sending Sakura with me on this mission?"_

_Kakashi was a sharp ninja. Contrary to popular belief, he never missed any detail but for once he was sure that his ears were deceiving him. Logic was defying his mind because the Hokage would never put her apprentice in a situation like this. It was for this reason that Kakashi discreetly checked to see if someone was in henge as the Hokage. It would be so like Naruto to pull a prank like this--even though he was a grown man._

"_I did and I _am _your Hokage, Hatake."_

_His question answered Kakashi decided it would be best to be blunt with his next question._

"_Isn't that highly inappropriate considering our former relationship?"_

_An amused smirk appeared on the Hokage's lips. "Since when are you concerned about what's appropriate and what's not?" Tsunade asked looking pointedly at his copy of Icha Icha Paradise that he held reverently in his hands. _

"_That's completely different. Icha Icha Paradise is a work of art--"_

"_Save it Hatake." Tsunade sighed and rubbed a hand across her face. "Look Hatake she's the only likely candidate. No other kunoichi has her fire, her zeal…well maybe Ino."_

"_Then give me Ino."_

"_No."_

_Kakashi was hard pressed at this point not to show his irritation. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because Sakura can do this mission and be a big help to you. She knows you better than Ino does and Sakura will be able to use her knowledge to her advantage to make this believable."_

"_I may eventually have to sleep with her. Don't you think that's going to bother her?"_

"_Sakura will do what is needed. I wouldn't be sending her with you if I didn't believe she was capable."_

"_But--"  
_

"_I am not here to argue with you." Tsunade said with her eyes narrowing. "I tell you what to do. You do it."_

_Kakashi brought his book up to his face and began skimming through the pages._

"_What will you do about Naruto and Sasuke? You know they won't take this situation lightly. They will not accept that Sakura and I have become missing-nins."_

"_Sakura is not going to become a missing-nin. She's going on a long term mission."_

"_Come now. They will eventually hear rumors of her with me. It won't be long before they put two and two together--"_

"_I will handle Naruto and Sasuke. You handle the mission."_

_Kakashi knew then that the discussion was over._

* * *

There were many reasons for me objecting to Sakura coming with me on that mission. It was an uncomfortable situation to say the least. It wasn't that I couldn't do it. I could. It just made me feel like a dirty, old pervert. Not that I wasn't a dirty, old, pervert…it was just that this was Sakura. She could very well leave this mission less than innocent and I don't mean the status of her virginity. I mean that when I do something…I do it right. And if I was going to 'do' Sakura then she was in for one hell of an experience.

I was worried about her. I was worried about her emotional stability.

I had been on an undercover, long term mission with a kunoichi before and in the end…it was just a mission.

Only a mission.

* * *

_Kakashi methodically set traps on the windows and door to their room to ensure their safety then moved to turn off the light. _

_When he returned to the bed Sakura's slender form was turned away from him. Her dark hair was fanned out on her pillow. Her chest rose and fell slowly. Her eyes were closed but he knew she was not asleep. She was too still for it to be natural._

_Kakashi slid out of his pants and lowered his lanky form onto the bed that groaned in response. The scent of her arousal drifted up to his nose making his loins tighten in response. But he distracted himself by reaching out and captured a few strands of her hair, rubbing it between his fingers lightly. It surprised him a bit--the texture of her hair. He had never touched a woman's hair as silky as hers. Releasing her hair Kakashi slipped between the sheets behind her. He felt her whole body stiffen as he reached out and dragged her closer to him. _

_It could have been because she was uncomfortable with their proximity but he was pretty sure it was due to the fact that her mind was registering that he was fully in the nude._

"_Sensei?" Her voice called out hesitatingly. _

"_Yes, Sakura?" He asked._

"_Are you naked?"_

"_Would you like the answer to that question or would you rather pretend you hadn't asked it?"_

_Silence reigned momentarily. _

"_I'll pretend I didn't ask it."_

"_Okay." Kakashi said smiling to himself. _

_..._

_It wasn't the sun shining in Kakashi's eyes that awakened him the next morning. Nor was it the twittering of fluttering birds. No, nothing that simple for Hatake Kakashi._

_The sun hadn't even arisen when Kakashi found himself awakened by some form of irritation. There was something in his mouth. Kakashi raised a hand and fished out whatever was in it…only to find Sakura's hair. He briefly wondered how she'd feel if she knew he'd been eating her hair as he slept. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to mention it. _

_Kakashi looked down at the young kunoichi in his arms. It had taken her a while to finally fall asleep. He guessed she assumed that he was immediately going to pounce on her as soon as she let her guard down. Of course, he never once considered the fact that her tension may have had something to do with his state of dress...or rather undress._

_She was such a silly, little thing Kakashi mused. However, she was taking the whole thing better than he expected. After he kissed her he thought she'd want to back out of the whole mission but she hadn't. Although, that could be because she had been in a pleasure induced haze. Kakashi smiled to himself. He hadn't been with a woman in quite some time. It was nice to know that he hadn't lost his touch._

_Still, despite it all, she hadn't run when she had the opportunity to do so. _

_Kakashi was beginning to think that maybe Tsunade was right and she'd be just fine on this mission. She just needed a little more time to adjust. Blatantly shocking her with his sexuality seemed to work just fine on her. She adapted quickly which was a good thing. Or so he thought._

_It was a moment later that Sakura began to stir. She stretched her body in lithe, catlike movements--which would have been fine if she hadn't been rubbing parts of her anatomy against…parts of his. _

_Kakashi groaned and focused on keeping his body from responding to hers but with little success. _

_He noted the exact second that she realized the problem that had arisen due to her movements._

"_Sen…sei?" Her soft voice called out questioningly. Her voice was still husky from just waking up making him close his eyes tightly as the situation got...harder. He so had a thing for women with sexy voices._

_He should have just moved away from her, and left the bed to save them both some embarrassment. But Hatake Kakashi was many things--one of them being devilish. So he would take this opportunity to make Sakura more embarrassed than he currently was…to make himself less embarrassed at responding to his young pupil in such a fashion. _

"_Yes, Sakura?" He asked calmly waiting for some sort of squeak in her voice showing her apprehension. _

"_Are you…happy to see me?" Kakashi frowned. He couldn't detect any trace of embarrassment in her voice. Although he now had a slight suspicion that her actions had been on purpose. Worse than that, he could feel his cheeks warming in response. He was glad that the sun had not yet risen. It was already bad enough that he had to show one of his former students his face but to have one see him blush as well…that was just to much._

_Kakashi slid out of the bed not bothering to reply to Sakura's question. He headed directly to the bathroom muttering under his breath about how she could become flustered by a kiss and not be bothered at all about morning wood. Kakashi entered the bathroom and closed the door. It hadn't closed fully before he heard her peals of laughter. _

* * *

In hindsight I should have realized that a little morning wood wouldn't have embarrassed her. It wasn't the first time Sakura had shared a bed with her teammates. I knew for a fact that it was a common occurrence on missions with Naruto. She had even upon occasion shared a bed with me. So, maybe I deserved the embarrassment that besieged me that morning. But I doubt it.

* * *

"_Where are you headed?" Sakura asked when Kakashi appeared out of the bathroom fully dressed not quite looking her in the eye. She hadn't gotten out of the bed. Her body was still encased in the covers. He wondered if it was because she didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed or because she didn't want him ogling her body. Something told him it was the former and not the latter._

"_I have a reputation to build."_

_Sakura said nothing but watched silently as he began gathering a few essentials he needed to leave._

"_And what of our lessons?" She asked hesitatingly. Kakashi noted that the shyness from the previous evening had returned. Although that shyness wasn't doing him any good _now_. _

"_The lessons are irrelevant if I can't find this organization, if that's what it is, and become a part of it." _

_Part of Kakashi knew that his words were the truth but another part knew that it was only a partial truth. He had accepted this morning that seducing his former student wouldn't be an easy thing for him either. He wondered if perhaps he had been the wrong one for this mission and not Sakura. _

"_Then while you're gone I'll ingratiate myself with the locals. I'll start small talk and see if I can find any information that anyone knows about the children."_

"_Agreed."_

* * *

And so our mission began.


	5. Determination

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Determination **_

Hokage. I used to think that was just another term for fools who wished to die. Now I know the truth. It's the term used for people who have to knock Uzumaki Naruto the hell out from time to time.

* * *

"_What the hell do you mean we can't go after him?" His voice was loud enough to be heard three miles away. Tsunade was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her temper in check._

"_You heard me Naruto. That's what hunter-nin are for."_

"_Granny, he wouldn't just leave like that! Something ain't right! This ain't like Kakashi-sensei! And where the hell is Sakura?!" The boy began to pace, reminding Tsunade of the animals in the zoo; angry, dangerous and unpredictable._

"_She's on a mission." Tsunade barely got the words out of her mouth before Naruto came back with a hot retort._

"_Sakura wouldn't leave like that if she knew what was going on with Kakashi-sensei! Did you even tell her?!" Naruto's voice steadily increased. The older woman felt a large headache coming on. _

_Tsunade's gaze narrowed on the young ninja she loved as her own son. She scowled and grabbed the nearest object, throwing it at Naruto, nailing him in the head and knocking him backwards. He hit the wall with a resounding thud and Tsunade smirked inwardly, satisfied and viciously basking in the glorious yet brief silence. _

_Naruto fell face forward onto the ground. He slowly rolled over and stared at the ceiling. His voice softened as the storm of his rage passed, but the aching sadness that was left caused Tsunade's heart to clench._

"_It wasn't right…letting Sakura leave without telling her the truth." Tsunade stiffened at the reprimand, knowing that the young boy before her was one of only a select few who could get away with such an act._

"_It would be wise not to question my decisions." Naruto's gaze slid to hers, and Tsunade was once again struck by the niggling fact that Naruto was growing to be a very powerful man._

_The young ninja said nothing more as he rose slowly to his feet. He left her office in a huff, slamming the door forcefully behind him. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and sighed. He was a handful but at least she wouldn't have to worry about him for a little while. _

* * *

They say when you spend the majority of your time around wise people you grow in wisdom, but if you do the opposite… you will reap what you sow.

* * *

"_Where is Sakura?" Uchiha Sasuke stood in the doorway, wearing his signature scowl._

_Tsunade sighed at the disruption. What was it about this team that they felt they could enter her office any time the mood struck them? "She's on a mission, Uchiha." _

"_Tell me where she is so we can get her and go after Kakashi."_

"_No." Tsunade replied flatly. She then found herself momentarily surprised when the Uchiha's indifferent façade began to slip, revealing the rage that lay beneath. _

"_I'm going to give you two choices," Sasuke ground out. "You can make this easy on us and tell us where she is so we can get her, or Naruto and I can turn the entire Land of Fire upside down in our search for her, disrupting any and all missions that we need to in order to find her."_

_Tsunade glared at the last Uchiha, both shocked and impressed at his threat, simply because she knew he wasn't lying. She would have to mention his name to Ibiki. The man was always looking for new interrogators. She stood slowly, not allowing herself to show any weakness to rogue as she said, _

"_You're wrong. There is a third option." A brief flicker of surprise flashed across the Uchiha's face as several ANBU members appeared in her office. "Keep him detained until I give the say so." She prayed Naruto would forgive her as she continued, "And track down Naruto as well. I can't have these two doing anything stupid."_

_It surprised Tsunade that Sasuke didn't struggle as two ANBU took his arms. She placed it on his pride that he only gave her one last glare before allowing himself to be removed from her presence. Tsunade found herself a wee bit disappointed. _

* * *

Later, almost too late, I would realize that there is always a reason behind Uchiha Sasuke's actions. While Naruto responded to every battle with brute strength, Sasuke chose to battle with wits.

* * *

"_You're ANBU. The best of the best. What the hell do you mean he got away?" Tsunade paced furiously before the several ANBU who crouched tensely in her office._

"_It wasn't the real Uchiha in your office. It was just a henge…." One of the men spoke quietly. Tsunade turned the full force of her rage upon the hapless soul._

"_And you didn't notice that? What kind of ninja are you?" Tsunade barked, daring them to mention that she had missed it as well. _

_Wisely, no one said another word._

"_Get me Nara, Inuzuka, Hyuuga Neji and…." Tsuande smirked. An evil laugh bubbled up in her throat. How dare that Uchiha think he could outsmart her? Did he think she would just allow him to leave? She had tricks up her own sleeve that she wasn't afraid to use. _

* * *

They left the village in a blur. Naruto and Sasuke were on a hunt for their teammates, and nothing in the world was going to stop them. I couldn't say that I blamed them but that didn't mean they weren't idiots. Sakura was the only spot of intelligence on that team, as it was with my own. What is it with these legendary teams that the only one to have a lick of sense would be the female? I made up my mind then and there that if Sakura wasn't around then those dumb asses would be separated at all times. It just didn't make sense the amount of trouble that they got into when someone wasn't around to keep them in check.

* * *

_Sasuke glared at the Hokage while Naruto had the grace to look sheepish. _

"_So, it looks as if my team brought you back safe and sound." Tsunade looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. _

"_Tch." Sasuke clicked his tongue, allowing his gaze to cloud as he looked aimlessly out the window beyond her shoulder. _

"_I suppose you know what I have in store for you?" Naruto began to fidget with fear as Sasuke shifted with unease. Tsunade was renowned for her revenge._

"_That was a low down, dirty trick." Naruto grumbled as he attempted to be brave. He crossed his arms over his chest and shot a venomous glare in Tsunade's direction._

"_It was, wasn't it?" Tsunade questioned spitefully. _

_The last member that Tsunade had sent on the mission to retrieve the two had been Hyuuga Hinata and Tsunade had sent her well equipped to deal with them. Hinata only needed to turn on the tears to knock Naruto off guard, and while she kept the Kyuubi container busy, the others had been able to pin down Sasuke. Divide and conquer; it had worked with Jiraiya and Orochimaru all those years ago and it worked now. Tsunade wasn't the Hokage for nothing._

"_Now let's try this again." Once more ANBU filled the Hokage's office. "Take them away and this time don't let them get away." _

* * *

They escaped three days later.

* * *

_Tsunade's eye twitched in irritation at the information that had just been delivered to her. They had escaped. Tsunade was beginning to get angry at the trouble the boys were causing. And since when had Sasuke grown a pair of emotions and begun not only to think of someone other than himself, but to work so well with Naruto?_

"_Shizune!" Tsunade yelled as she sensed her apprentice nearing her office. The Hokage heard the woman's feet rush forward at the sound of her voice. Her office door swung open, revealing a slightly disheveled Shizune. _

"_Yes, Hokage-sama?"_

"_Those idiots are on the loose again." Shizune frowned. Tsunade couldn't possibly mean--._

"_I'm going to have to do something about Naruto and Sasuke."_

"_They escaped?"_

"_Yes. I can't keep all my ANBU officers guarding them. They're the strongest ninja in the village. The only chance I could have had of forcibly making them stay lies with Sakura or Kakashi, but neither of those are an option." Shizune walked timidly into the office and sat in a nearby chair._

"_About when will Sakura be completing her mission?"_

_Tsunade shrugged. "When she's done." Her eyes narrowed when she thought once more about Naruto and Sasuke's escape. As of yet, no one in the village was able to explain how Naruto and Sasuke had been able to pull their disappearing act. Naruto wouldn't know covert and subtle if it bit him in the---_

"_What are you going to do, Tsunade-sama?"_

"_I'm still thinking on it. The weak link in this little alliance is Naruto, but Sasuke is smart enough to know that and with three days to plan, he will have no doubt come up with a counter attack to Hyuuga Hinata's tears."_

"_Then perhaps a direct attack on Sasuke would be in order."_

"_Yes, but what is the Uchiha's weakness? What is there to make him falter from his chosen path? You know as well as I that once that boy has made a decision it will take the force to move a mountain to get him to change it. He's a stubborn as a mule!"_

"_Does he have any attachments in the village?"_

"_Only to his team. He cares for no one else."_

"_What if you have Sakura contact him?"_

"_Not possible. It is imperative that she be left alone. The last thing she needs is to worry over Sasuke and Naruto. She has her hands full as it is."_

"_What mission is she on? You didn't mention--"_

"_You're right, I didn't." Shizune wisely kept her mouth shut and didn't question the woman any further. "But you're right. Contact from Sakura may just do the trick."_

"_What do you mean?" _

_Tsunade smiled._

* * *

I only had mission reports to fill me in on what happened, but that was enough to get the gist of the story.

At 2100 hours targets Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were found. Combat ensued but our team was unable to subdue the duo. At which point my teammate Tenten was able to tell Uzumaki Naruto that we only came to deliver the letter that Haruno Sakura sent to her teammates. Initially, they did not believe her but Tenten produced the letter and allowed them to read it from a safe distance. Upon reading the note Uzumaki Naruto turned a pale color and then proceeded to run in the direction of Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke on the other hand insisted that the letter was a fake but chose to return to Konoha as well.

--Neji Hyuuga, Team Captain

And so they returned home, and I was able to keep watch over them in case they had anything else planned, which I am sure that they do. Naruto doesn't talk to anyone, acting as if we have betrayed him, while Sasuke keeps to himself and rarely leaves his home. They meet in secret often enough, and I fear that Sakura's letter will not keep them still for long. I only hope they do not find out that not only is Sakura on a which could possibly turn into mission a long one… but that she and Kakashi are on it together.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks goes to BlueArticWolf for beta-ing this chapter for me and making it fuller...if that makes any sense.**

**I know. It's terribly short but I've been holding on to this chapter for months hoping I could make it longer but the length didn't get much longer so instead of holding on to it in vain hoping for some sort of inspiration to strike me...I give you this chapter. No Kakashi or Sakura in it but I can promise they'll be in the next. **


	6. Dignity

_**A/N: Rating change.**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Dignity**_

* * *

Change. It's something that happens gradually, but on rare instances it can happen all at once. That rainy afternoon that Kakashi came home soaked to the bone…things changed for me all at once.

* * *

_They had been away on this mission for a little over two months and they had made no headway. Sakura blamed herself for it, and for quite a long while, too. She had tried ingratiating herself with the locals and it had worked for a while, but when she mentioned the children the people clammed up on her. After that no information was forthcoming. She heard them whisper about her and look at her suspiciously. _

_Kakashi, in the meantime, had been busy building his reputation as a shinobi for hire. He did all kinds of odds and ends jobs just to get them by monetary wise, but every now and then he'd get a job for work that was less than exemplary. This could be the true reason why Sakura was unable to become fully one of the people who lived in town. Most times, she was with Kakashi. Many guessed she was his wife while others assumed they were lovers. None knew the truth; that Kakashi hadn't touched her since they first started the mission. Being his woman was a hard position to be in because Kakashi looked dangerous and he did nothing to tone it down. No happy eye creases. No reading porn in public. To put it simply: people didn't trust her because she was with Kakashi. _

_They changed towns quite frequently and with the change of town came a change of hair color. Kakashi had asked that she try a different color. She wondered at his request. Maybe he didn't like the drastic changes she'd made. Maybe he wanted something to remind him of old times when she'd simply been herself. For whatever reason, Sakura soon found herself with blazing red hair and brilliant green eyes. _

_:::_

_:::_

_Sakura looked up as soon as the door opened. She was sitting as delicately as possible on the old beige chair that was shoved in a dark corner of the tiny room. Their rooms seemed to be getting smaller as they moved. This time, the single bed was so small that they didn't even have space to themselves. They were piled on top of one another at night and Sakura decided it was rather uncomfortable for her at least. But then, she shocked herself by realizing that she found rest and peace when lying beside Kakashi's warm and solid body. _

_Kakashi stood in the doorway, glaring around the room as if sensing a foreign presence. After a quick scan of the surrounding area to affirm that she had not missed any danger, Sakura turned her gaze back to the stiffened man before her. _

"_What is it?" He didn't reply. It was as if he didn't hear her. He still hadn't moved from the entryway. His hair was limp and sopping from the pounding rain outside. His mask was plastered to his jaw, hinting at the strength and steel beneath it. His eyes seemed hollow; there was no spark of life in them. It was like he was the walking dead. Frightened, Sakura jumped up from her chair and rushed over to him. She laid her hand on his face, checking for any sort of fever. Finding none, she grabbed his hand and tugged him into the room, quickly shutting the door behind him. _

"_Kakashi," Sakura whispered, trying to get his attention. There was no response. Sakura immediately began searching for injuries. Her hands glowed green, scanning his body quickly for the injury that she just knew was there. That was the only thing that could explain her partner's odd behavior. However, Sakura found no injury. As far as she could tell he was healthy as a horse, if not a little wet and cold. Sakura bit her inner cheek, debating on what course of action to take next. He wasn't responding to her verbally. The problem could be a psychological one. What had happened in the short amount of time they'd been apart? _

_With a sigh, Sakura reached her hands out and took hold of the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. This was no easy task because she had to forcibly move his body on her own. Her hands reached for his waistband and pulled his pants off his legs --which happened to be even harder than getting his shirt off. He stood only in his boxer-briefs before her. Sakura reached out and touched his hipbone, feeling that even those were soaked. With another sigh, Sakura removed those as well, not once letting her eyes wander over his body, then led him over to the bed. She wondered briefly if she should remove his mask, but decided to leave him his security blanket. She pulled down the coverlet and helped him to get into the bed._

_Throughout all this he still had not said a word. _

"_Kakashi, I need you to talk to me. Are we in danger?"_

_He blinked slowly then finally focused on her face. "…no." His voice sounded old. It sounded tired and worn and sleepy. But his words were a relief. Sakura released the tension that had unknowingly built up in her shoulders. _

"_What happened?"_

"_I killed them. I killed them all."_

"_What?" Sakura's brow was furrowed in confusion. "Killed who?"_

* * *

He didn't say another word that night. I only know that he did something that haunted him. Something that he was too ashamed or horrified to tell me about. I guess we all had those moments. It just killed me inside because there was nothing I could do to ease his pain. I was a healer, but at that moment I felt like I had during my genin days when Sasuke left.

* * *

_Sakura stared quietly at Kakashi's resting form. He wasn't asleep. He was just going through the motions in an attempt to keep Sakura from asking him questions. However, the kunoichi had no intentions of doing so. She knew from experience that Kakashi never spoke unless he was good and ready, and no one could get him to speak unless it was what he wanted. She was content to wait and listen. _

_Sakura could hear the pitter patter of raindrops hitting the window pane. It was a welcoming sound. It was certainly better than the silence that her partner was bestowing upon her. She glanced out the window at the gray skies that greeted her and felt her heart fill with resolve. Sakura walked over to the bed and pulled back the blankets, slipping in beside Kakashi's bare body. She threw her arm around his waist and nestled her head into his chest, molding her body against his. _

"_You don't have to tell me what's wrong. Not if you don't want to. As long as it's no danger to us, just know I'm here. I'm here for you."_

_Kakashi, still embracing his silence, raised his hand and buried it in her hair as the pair drifted off to sleep._

* * *

It was something about the way he touched me that night. Something sparked some unknown entity inside me. Something made me much more aware of Hatake Kakashi than I ever had been. Perhaps that was why the next morning….

* * *

_A light brush against her thigh caused Sakura to shiver. Her eyes opened blearily and she turned her head to the side to see that Kakashi was not at her side. She made a move to sit up her mind recalling the previous day's events, but a voice stopped her from rising any further._

"_Don't move." _

_Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as she looked down to find Kakashi at the foot of the bed. The blankets were missing and Kakashi was still nude, but that wasn't what surprised her. The surprise came with the fact that she was no longer dressed._

"_What--"_

_Kakashi placed a finger on top of her lips silencing her words. Her eyes must have shown her confusion, but it seemed he was ignoring her as his lips came down firmly against hers. _

It _was happening. Kakashi-sensei was about to make love to her. Why? Why now? She was certain it had to do with whatever had happened last night, but she was unwilling to ask questions without first knowing the entire situation . Still, it didn't make things any less uncomfortable for her. _

_His masked lips brushed over hers coaxingly and a large part of Sakura felt no desire to give him the entrance he was so obviously seeking._

"_Sakura," He growled, taking his mouth away from hers for a brief second. Sakura shut her eyes, trying to compose herself before this went too far. However, all thought was ripped from her when she felt her sensei's bare lips clasp over her nipple, causing her back to arch off the bed at the raw desire that suddenly surged through her body. _

"_Kaka--"_

_Her words were cut off when she suddenly felt lips on her own once more. Suddenly she wished he wouldn't kiss her. Every time his lips touched hers, she was reminded of who he was, who she was, and what they were doing. The last thing she needed at that moment was to get in too deep. Sakura turned her head to the side, breaking free of his kiss. _

"_I want you." Unexpected emotions surged through her body and flourished within her at his proclamation. His lips soon found a spot near her collarbone and nibbled on it, fraying the edges of her control. She soon found his lips near her ear and felt his teeth gently clamped down on it, pulling on it gently. Sakura raised her hands, pushing lightly on his chest. At first, he refused to respond to her gentle hint, but his reason seemed to come back and his weight was lifted from her prone body. Kakashi rolled to his side, allowing Sakura to sit up. She looked down at him and raised her fingers to the lips that had claimed hers. She started at his lips and let her finger move down his chin, moving down his throat; feeling him swallow heavily. The single digit moved down his chest deviating slightly to trail over his nipples. _

_Kakashi stared hard at her face, not liking that he was unable to discern a single emotion in her eyes. She had closed herself off, when just moments ago he could read everything that ran across her mind in those brilliant green eyes of hers. Her discomfort, her hesitation, her confusion… her desire. Now he saw nothing. His thoughts scattered then, as her delicate fingertips clasped around the part of his anatomy that was aching to feel her touch. He let out a hiss as she began to slowly stroke him. He arced sharply into her hand as she began pumping him relentlessly. As Kakashi began to lose himself in the heady feeling, his grey eyes darted to her green ones, watching her watch him as she controlled his body. She could see everything he was feeling, and it made him damn uncomfortable. He suddenly wished that he had not removed his mask. It would have given him some sort of barrier to hide behind, but it was too late now. All he could do was reclaim his dignity. _

"_Stop," He panted harshly, but she ignored, him forcing him to reach out and grab her hand to stop her torturously exquisite movements. Sakura soon found herself flat on her back once more with her sensei's face inches from hers. "I never would have thought you'd be such a tease, Sakura," Kakashi whispered, his lips barely brushing hers. His hands began to move then, traveling down her legs to stop at her knees. He spread her, exposing her to his greedy eyes. _

_Sakura had a clue as to what was going through his mind and made a move to stop him as his head lowered between her thighs, but the hand that moved to shove him away from her was grabbed as he put one of the digits into his mouth and suckled it hungrily. A moan escaped from Sakura's lips and he found it to be music to his ears. Confident, now that she was distracted, Kakashi took his place between her thighs. He barely got a taste of her sweetness before he found himself pinned beneath her and sheathed deeply within her. She didn't move, only stared down at him with what appeared to him to be a devious smirk on her lips. She rolled her hips slightly, eliciting a moan from him. _

_Kakashi grabbed her hips, raising her off of him slightly and lowered with a force that made her cry out in ecstasy. He continued to roll against her, his body fluidly rocking into hers, ignoring her high cries and pleas for him to cease his onslaught. However, she soon caught his rhythm, moving herself over him as though she'd done it for years. This left his hands free to wander and pluck at her perky breasts. His thumb flickered over one of her rosy peaks teasingly as Sakura pushed her chest forward, allowing him to palm more of her. _

* * *

That morning I found myself in awe of Sakura. It took her some time but it seemed that she finally abandoned herself and her reservations and left herself in my hands. She wouldn't let me do whatever I pleased, but her eyes promised the stars if only I'd wait. It made me wonder at her ease at giving her body to me. It made me wonder about her extraordinary skills in bed. Was it kunoichi training that allowed her to momentarily enslave my body? Or was it something more than that? Did she have some lover at home that she was imagining me to be as she rode my body? As she let out those breathy moans, was she dreaming of some unknown man who'd gotten to love her before me? Or was she reveling in my touch? They were questions I wanted to ask, but I knew better. Some things were better left unvoiced. Some things were better left in the darkness.

* * *

_Kakashi collapsed on top of her small frame, his breath coming out in pants. His lips came near to her ear once more and she feared he wanted to go again. This last bout had worn her down! However, she was shocked to hear his gentle voice as he said,_

"_We're being watched."_

_Sakura closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. She had to work hard at keeping her expression blank. She didn't know how she felt about them having a voyeur, so she just stored that information in the back of her mind to be contemplated at a time when she didn't have a naked man covering her body. Instead, she began thinking of other things. How could she have missed their unwanted guest? She began silently berating herself. She should not be so off on her game. The whole thing with her sensei was throwing her off. Sakura began mulling over the information that Kakashi had given her and suddenly understood his sudden urging to make love---no, have sex with her. She couldn't say anything to him about it because she was so exhausted that she found herself drifting to sleep. She could have sworn as she rapidly reached dreamland that she heard a chuckle come from the weight on top of her. _

_:::_

_:::_

_Sakura opened her eyes to find Kakashi dressing. She felt something that felt like disappointment, but there was no reason for that so she pushed it away. _

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I have an appointment." His tone of voice had completely changed. He was cold and hard--not at all like the lover who had awakened her early in the morn. Sakura shook her head. She mustn't think of him like that--at least not in her head. It just wouldn't do. So he wasn't behaving like her teacher. The teacher that she had known since she was twelve. The teacher that was always late. The teacher that…she couldn't keep her eyes off of. _

"_With whom?"_

"_You know better than to question me." The sharpness of his bite had Sakura bristling._

_She froze. Red hot fury found its way into her veins. It was a blur as to how she came to stand in front of Kakashi, but Sakura suddenly found herself before him._

"_Excuse me?" She asked with her hands on her bare hips. Kakashi looked at her lazily. _

"_I believe you heard me. I'll be back," He said, walking over to the door and exiting the room. Sakura stared at the door for a moment and then let out a shrill yell._

* * *

The first time I made love to Sakura I left the room after deliberately provoking her, and then stood outside of the door and waited. She let out a scream that raised the hairs on the back of my neck. Yet when I did finally walk a way it was with a smile on my hidden face. After the previous day I was glad that I could smile about something.

* * *

**_A/N 2: Many apologies for those of you who don't read rated M material but I felt that for the progression of the story it was necessary. It wasn't too big since my lemons tend to suck. _**

**_Thanks to BlueArticWolf for looking over this for me._**

**_Unrelated question: Has anyone ever found that fanfiction influences your choice of music? Have you ever just listened to a song (or purchased) because a few of the lyrics were at the top of the chapter? I have. One I can think of is Pain by Three Day's Grace. I can't remember who's story it was in but now it's one of my favorite songs._**


	7. Suspicious

_Chapter Seven_

_Suspicious_

* * *

I am not suspicious by nature.

* * *

_The Hokage released the two ninja from captivity. She gave some speech about not wanting to pay ANBU to babysit a couple of grown men. Of course, this was after she had kept them locked up for well over two months. Sasuke barely listened to her words because his thoughts were whirling around a mile a minute. He was coming to a conclusion--one that he should have come to a long time ago. _

_Sakura and Kakashi were together._

_It was the only thing that made sense. The Hokage was the same woman who allowed his team to chase after him for years. Why was this situation any different? He was willing to admit that Kakashi was just as important to this village as he was. The difference could have something to do with the fact that he was the last living member of the Uchiha clan but Kakashi was the famed Copy Ninja, as well as the only child of the White Fang, or so he had heard. Why wouldn't they at least try to return Kakashi to the village under peaceful circumstances? _

_On another note, was it a coincidence that Sakura's mission coincided with the time of Kakashi's defection? In all this time she has yet to return from her mission and when Naruto questioned the Hokage as to the time of her return, he was never answered. She brushed him off with some flippant answer that would distract Naruto, but it never distracted Sasuke._

_He finally put the question to Naruto just to see what his thoughts were, if he had any, on the situation. _

"_Kakashi and Sakura disappered around the same time."_

_Sasuke stated one day as they walked together to Ichiraku for lunch. It wasn't quite a question, but he wasn't one to admit that he was puzzled about anything. The sun was shining that day and it was a contradiction to the turbulent way he was feeling._

_He spotted two ANBU operatives following them discreetly as they walked along. This was less than normal, but then again...he might be missing a few. He darted a glance at Naruto, who slightly tipped his head towards an old tree where two more ANBU perched. It disgusted to Uchiha that all of his thoughts kept him from being observant._

"_Yeah, that is kind of strange." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head. He took a glance at Sasuke's face realization settling in. "What? You don't think they ran off together, do you? Eww. That's gross." _

_Sasuke ignored the face that Naruto made although Sasuke was making the same face on the inside. Geeze! But the Dobe could be such a child sometimes…._

_He wasn't going to say it out loud, but that was one of the possible conclusions that he had come to. Either Sakura and Kakashi had run off together, or this really was some kind of mission. _

* * *

I am not possessive.

* * *

"_Well, you don't have to worry about that. It's just a matter of time before you and Sakura get together. The only guy she's ever had eyes for is you…and maybe Sai but--"_

_Sasuke glared at Naruto for that insinuation. He had met his replacement…Sai. The guy was an ass and yet the obvious affection Sakura bestowed on both Naruto and Sai--and even Kakashi was a bitter pill he had no choice but to swallow. When he had remarked upon it unfavorably it was something that she said he needed to get used to. She was unwilling to destroy her bonds for him. She had said that he had all but destroyed her when he had walked out of her life and it was her friends who had been there and supported her while he was gone. Just because he had returned home didn't mean that he was going to go back to being the center of her world. He had glared at her when she said that , but she had ignored him and he respected that._

_He didn't feel an ounce of guilt for taking the path that he taken back then. There were things that he would have done differently. He'd love to go back and change how he treated Sakura, but the end had eventually justified the means and they would have to deal with it. So far, the entire team agreed to take each day as it came, not trying to push too much at once. _

_They had been together for a while now. They had decided that it would be for the best if they kept their relationship under wraps for the time being. While Naruto was openly supportive of a relationship between the two of them, Sakura knew that Naruto retained some feelings for her and wanted to ease him into their relationship. She also didn't want to mention it to any of their other friends just as an added precaution. Since he didn't want anyone to be apart of his private life he had to agree. _

_However, now that Sakura was gone, he began to question the wisdom of that decision. What if she really was with Kakashi? Why did they feel the need to hide such information from him? From the entire village?_

_The thing was that he didn't truly believe Sakura had gone on a mission. He never had because Sakura was a creature of habit. She always told him goodbye before he left on a mission. This time she had not done so. Why? _

_The only reason he could come up with is that it wasn't a mission at all. That Kakashi had, indeed, defected from the village. Sakura had went along with him and for some reason they were covering Sakura's disappearance. The thought gnawed at him more than he would have liked to admit. _

"_Sasuke? Hey, Sasuke are you listening to me?!"_

"_Why would I do that? I, for one, am intelligent."_

_Naruto growled in irritation. _

* * *

I am not standoffish nor am I arrogant.

* * *

_They ended up at the training fields, which was rather commonplace for the two of them, except that it had been happening more and more as of late. They were on edge because of Kakashi's disappearance. Naruto worried for his friends while Sasuke was concerned with all of the reasons behind the disappearances. This tension caused friction which, in turn, caused fights. Sasuke would provoke Naruto in order to burn steam and anger, which usually ended with the destruction of whatever training ground they happened to be on. Tsunade could have sent them on a mission, but so far she still didn't trust them. She was correct not to because the dark haired shinobi would take the first opportunity he could to leave, which was something that wouldn't go over well this time around. _

"_What's with you lately?" Naruto said after noticing again that Sasuke's focus wasn't on training. Naruto had collapsed on to the ground and Sasuke still stood panting heavily and clearly exhausted. _

"_Nothing." _

"_Don't give me that. You've got your panties twisted into a knot about something and it's about time you told me what it is."_

"_I don't have to tell you anything, loser."_

"_Then stop picking fights with me. Find someone else to be your scapegoat."_

_Naruto left him alone in the training fields, mumbling about insane chicken-heads and needing ramen. Sasuke didn't bother to stop him and call him back. _

* * *

There are few people I love and even less that I trust.

* * *

_The duo met up a few days later like they never had a fall out to begin with. Neither apologized, although Naruto really didn't have anything to apologize for. However, Sasuke gave a peace offering--he paid for lunch. He regretted the offer right after he made it. The expression on Naruto's face was scary--even to him. However, he knew that to renege on the offer would be worse than any fight provocation, so he said nothing. Hopefully his bank account could handle the strain. He didn't come into the full fortune until he turned twenty-five. Damn stipulations… _

"_So you ready to tell me what's been bothering you?"_

_Sasuke glanced over at Naruto who had not looked away from his bowl. "Depends."_

"_Upon what?"_

"_Upon you."_

_Naruto looked at him, puzzled. He didn't quite get how any of Sasuke's problems could have anything to do with him._

"_What are you talking about, bastard?" Naruto asked, facing him head on. _

"_Are you still in love with Sakura?" Sasuke asked so bluntly that Naruto flinched. Naruto looked away immediately._

"_You could at least be a man about it and say yes."_

"_I would, if my answer were yes," Naruto replied after a short silence. "Sakura and I, well, you don't know this but I had a chance with Sakura but I turned it down." Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he started to question this when Naruto spoke. "The truth is I don't want to be someone's second best. If I got with her then that's all I'd be."_

"_You're a moron." _

"_Maybe, but I'm a moron who made the right decision. How long is it going to take you to tell me you're together?"_

_Sasuke blinked slowly, surprised. "You knew?"_

"_I know Sakura. She's different."_

"_Different, how?" Sasuke asked his curiosity got the best of him. _

"_What, you expect me to say some garbage about how she seems complete? Dude, you're such a chick."_

"_At least I have a girlfriend, loser. No one would touch you with a ten-foot pole. They're afraid stupidity is contagious."_

"_Says the guy who's always around me."_

"…_you're right. I think a few brain cells just died just by sitting here with you."_

_Naruto opened his mouth to reply but only ending up laughing. A small smirk formed on Sasuke's face in response. But it faded away quickly._

"_Sakura left me for another man."_

_Naruto spluttered and choked. After several coughs and a hard pat on the back from a stranger, Naruto yelled, "What?!"_

"_It's the logical conclusion."_

"_Wait. You're not certain? You just can't go accusing her of some shit like that without proof you ass!"_

"_She left without saying goodbye to me. You know how she is about saying goodbye."_

"_That's your proof?! She didn't say goodbye to me either, you bastard!"_

_The two stared at each other for a moment, simultaneously realizing that something wasn't right._

"_When did you last see Sakura?" Sasuke questioned. _

"_I'm supposed to remember that?" Naruto scratched his head and thought really hard while Sasuke mentally face palmed. For a moment he had forgotten who he was talking to. When Sasuke said nothing else Naruto questioned, "Who did you think Sakura left you for?"_

_Sasuke didn't reply, choosing instead to toss enough money down for his and Naruto's meal and then left. Saying it out loud was completely different from just thinking it._

* * *

Even fewer were those that are those I trust _and _love. Sakura was one of the people that fell into that category.

* * *

_Sasuke walked home in complete silence. He reveled in the odd occurrence. It wasn't often that you didn't hear any sounds coming from some creatures that came out at night but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. _

_Sasuke let his mind go blank. He stopped thinking about Kakashi and his reasons for leaving. He stopped thinking about Naruto and Sakura's could-have-been relationship. He stopped thinking about Sakura with someone else, because if he did not he would probably do something he shouldn't. _

_All he could do is wait calmly until she came home. He would ascertain what her true feelings for him were, and when she told him what he wanted to hear, then he would tell her that it was time for them to make their relationship public. He'd marry her within four months._

_And then everything would be fine._

* * *

Happiness, an emotion that I can truly say I hadn't felt in some time, is a heady emotion. Before Sakura left on that mission I was happy. For sometime after that mission I questioned if I would ever be again.

* * *

_A/N: In my defense...I had to completely rewrite this chapter because I was unhappy with how the previous version turned out. However, I wasn't quite expecting this chapter. *Shrugs* _

_Thanks to BlueArcticWolf for beta-ing this chapter._


	8. Branded

_**Chapter Eight**_

**_Branded_**

* * *

I'm known for my temper, and I'll admit from time to time I'm a little high strung. But other times I know my anger is justified.

* * *

_He didn't come home that first night or the next, and Sakura was beginning to become a bit frantic. She sat up in their bed the next morning and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on top of her legs. She was certain that Kakashi had made positive movements as far as their mission was concerned, but he had yet to tell her that for certain and because of that she was at a loss as to what to do. Should she go out and find him? Or should she wait quietly for him to return and give her news? As soon as the second idea came to mind she scrapped it. There was no way in hell she was just going to sit around twiddling her thumbs and wait for Hatake Kakashi. What if he were in trouble? What if he were dead? The million what-ifs that ran through her head was enough to get her to stand and get moving. _

_Sakura riffled through her bags and tugged on the first thing she could find and immediately ran out the room. Her heart was racing, the sound pounding loudly in her ears. She could feel the blood rushing through her veins because she knew--_she knew _something was wrong. _

_She searched every establishment in the small town, hoping she was wrong about not sensing his chakra signature. But she wasn't wrong. Either he wasn't in the village…or he was dead. She was praying it was the former and not the latter. What kind of partner would she be if her partner died and she hadn't even known it? A crappy one that's what kind. Her pride and what felt suspiciously like her heart wouldn't allow that._

_She must have had some wild, crazy look in her eye that made the woman stop her from her search. She couldn't think rationally for some reason and it was the woman's gentle voice that brought reason back to her mind._

_Sakura felt a soft hand on her arm and turned to look into concerned hazel eyes. She was an older woman, but it wasn't easily discernable. She only had the tell-tale crinkles at the corners of her eyes and of course her hands gave her away. She had an air about her that spoke of many years having gone by. Her hands were wrinkled and rough, but it could have been from many years of hard labor. Her own hands didn't look like she was a woman in her twenties. _

"_Are you alright?" Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pondering the woman's question. No. She wasn't alright at all, but at least she could think now. At least she could see a bit clearly._

"_I'm looking for someone. He's about five ten, gray hair, wears a mask…."_

"_Hm. I saw him yesterday. Dangerous looking fellow." Sakura let out a relieved breath. The tension eased out of her shoulders at news that her partner was, indeed, alive._

"_Can you tell me where he went? He's my boyfriend, and I think he may be in trouble."_

_The woman looked at her, and Sakura was puzzled at the sadness that entered the woman's eyes. "Perhaps you should just let him go, sweetie. You know that saying about if you love someone set them free?"_

_Sakura's confusion showed on her face. What did that have to do with anything? "I'm sorry ma'am, but can you just tell me where he went? I'm worried."_

_The woman sighed. "He was with a few people yesterday. I overheard them saying they were going to the village east of here. He's probably still there."_

"_Thank you so very much."_

_The woman just shook her head, and began walking away from her. Sakura dashed back to her room, grabbing up her ninja gear as fast as she could. _

_Her expression was grim as she ran swiftly through the trees of the dense forest. Her feet were light and not a sound could be heard from her as she moved onward. Her unbound hair flew annoyingly in her face because she had forgotten to bind it, but she ignored it. She felt branches snag at her clothes, but even that she ignored. There was only one thing on her mind at that moment--saving her teammate._

_She had no idea how long she traveled. It could have been five minutes, it could have been five hours. Regardless, it hadn't felt quick enough. Yet, once she had stepped into the village she had been searching for, a feeling of unease washed over her. There were people out and about and everyone was looking at her with quick eyes that were averted as soon as they landed on her. It was that whole covert glancing that wasn't quite as stealthy as one thought. Sakura began to move forward, and people quickly moved out of her way. She was quite used to such a thing when she was filled with murderous intent upon one of her friends, but such was not the case this time. _

_Sakura knew without a doubt that Kakashi was in this town. She could not sense him, but she knew he was there just as she knew she was breathing. It was weird how she hadn't been sure of that before. _

_Sakura walked into a small business. Sakura glanced around, realizing that they sold a vast array of pottery. If she hadn't a purpose she would have taken the time to browse through the store because even at a glance she could tell some of the vases were exquisite. _

"_May I help you?" The voice rumbled from behind her. Sakura turned to see a male about six feet tall with red hair. His cheeks were dusted with freckles and his eyes held a bit of suspicion and fear. _

"_Hopefully you can." Sakura said with a smile that was meant to put the man at ease. He still continued to look at her as if at any second she would destroy the many pieces of precious fine art around her. "I'm looking for someone. He's about five ten with gray hair. Wears a mask…?"_

_He took a step away from her cautiously. He didn't look away from her eyes. "I've done what you people asked. Please don't make me do more. All I wanted was to keep my family safe. I--"_

"_Sir," Sakura interrupted, her brow furrowed, "Just tell me where the man in the mask is and I'll leave."_

_He didn't believe her. That much was evident when his eyes kept glancing at the doorway as if he would make a mad dash for the exit. So that left her with two choices. She could continue to try and assure him that she meant him no harm or she could simply threaten him. The former would probably take too long and the latter left a bad taste in her mouth. Still, time was of the essence and so she pulled out a kunai. _

"_We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way. Tell me where the man in the mask is, and I won't have to cut off any fingers or any of your children's fingers."_

"_Please!" _

_Sakura almost rolled her eyes. If he had just told her when she had asked politely then they wouldn't be in this fix. _

"_Yo." _

_Sakura turned around to see the Copy Ninja behind her. She put the kunai away and placed her hands on her hips. _

"_Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" _

"_Who's that?" A voice came from behind Kakashi. Sakura blinked realizing that if she had not been more careful she could have given them away. _

"_Just my chick. A bit overprotective, but she's a good lay so I keep her around."_

_Sakura's eyes narrowed angrily. Chick? She was his chick? Of all the words he could have used he had to settle for _that_ one. Sakura snarled at him. Kakashi allowed his lazy eye to peruse her form with a look of unadulterated hunger. He looked like Pakkun when the dog saw a particularly delicious bone. The anger Sakura felt was slowly replaced with a burning deep inside. It was funny how Kakashi managed to make her feel thusly, but she refused to dwell on it._

* * *

That's how it began. A simple word used idly by the famous Copy Ninja branded me for life. Throughout that whole mission I became known as Copy's Chick. I was branded as his. No identity of my own. Standing in his shadow.

* * *

"_Kunoichi?"_

"_Not a very good one but I suppose when you compare people to me…."_

_The man that she couldn't quite see chuckled at his words, and Sakura moved forward in order to see him better. Before she could see anything Kakashi grabbed her arm and hauled her up against him, kissing her senseless. Sakura tugged on his hair in irritation, and he grunted in response, plundering her mouth further. Soon she was lost in the sensations that the man had unwittingly evoked within her. His hands moved up her thighs groping and caressing and essentially driving her wild. _

_He sat her down once he heard his companion clear his throat. He looked completely unaffected by their impassioned kiss and Sakura felt ashamed. Ashamed that for a moment or two that she had let it all go to her head. It was just a mission and nothing more. There was no feeling, no passion---nothing. She looked away, blushing slightly knowing that it looked as if Kakashi had just put her in her place, but not really caring anymore. _

"_Nice outfit." Kakashi remarked._

_Sakura looked down at her clothes and her eyes widened once she realized what she was wearing and what she looked like. Her shirt was slashed here and there revealing copious amounts of skin. The skirt she had on was something she wouldn't wear out normally. It was ridiculously short. If she bent over everyone was certain to see…everything._

"_Turn around. Let me get the whole picture, Chick." Sakura huffed in embarrassment and anger, but did as she was commanded. _

_She made a mental note to bitch about this when they next had the opportunity to be alone. She detested being treated like…a thing. _

"_Copy Nin, we need to get going." Kakashi looked over his shoulder at his companion then back to Sakura. "Just a minute." _

"_Go back to that little village and get the rest of my things." Sakura schooled her face. Get his things. Not their things. What was she? A freakin' maid? What the hell was her purpose on this mission? She was beginning to wonder…and doubt her worth._

"_Anything else master?" Sakura asked waspishly. She immediately regretted her words once she saw the evil gleam in Kakashi's eye. Had she forgotten who she was dealing with? Apparently she had. This was the man that tortured her in her youth with his warped sense of humor and she foolishly had to provoke him._

"_Actually, yes there is one thing."_

"_Copy Nin!" _

_Kakashi ignored the summon briefly and said, "Turn around and bend over." _

"_The hell I will!" Sakura immediately replied, crossing her arms across her chest. Kakashi then proceeded to wink at her and then disappear. _

_Sakura's shoulders slumped once he was out of sight. This was going to be the longest mission ever. Sakura turned around to look for the owner of the store only to find he was nowhere in sight. She made a move to head back until she realized that she was carrying something a little extra. Kakashi had slipped a note into her panties. She briefly considered retrieving the note right then and there but decided against it because, one it would look gross if someone caught her doing it and two, someone could be watching her. So she would wait until she was alone and would read the note that Kakashi had passed on to her. She only hoped that it wasn't anything urgent. _

* * *

At the end of the day I discovered several things. 1. Kakashi's method of trading Intel would actually work. 2. It was imperative that I find some kind of way to transfer info back to him to make communication between us easier. 3. Kakashi's sense of humor could be rather wicked even while on missions and 4. I really liked Kakashi's kisses masked or not, but it would be a while before I could admit it to myself.

* * *

_A/N: My thanks to BlueArcticWolf for looking over this for me. _


	9. Distract and Avoid

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Distract and Avoid**_

* * *

He had come in contact with a group of men that had been purchasing the use of some rather unusual shinobi. He didn't say how he had met the men, and he alluded to having come in contact with a few of these mysterious shinobi since they had been on the mission. He also 'requested' that before I met up with him that I change my hair color once more. The man was trying to make my hair fall out.

* * *

_Sakura grumbled as she stared into the mirror before her. She put a henge on her hair and now instead of red it was platinum blond. She didn't think at this point it would matter to anyone if she used a henge to change her hair color. Kakashi had already told people she was a shinobi of minimal talent. She could afford to be a little eccentric in certain aspects. To be honest, she kind of liked the blonde hair, but she wouldn't dare keep it. She couldn't even bear to dye her hair blonde, let alone keep it that way. An unbidden image of Ino drifted through her mind. Sakura scrunched her nose up in distaste. Her days of wanting to be like her were over._

_Sakura grabbed their few meager belongings and tossed them over her shoulder with a sigh. Then, with her new look, a fresh shirt, and that damnable skirt Sakura set off after Kakashi, her mind going over the information that he had given her. What did it have to do with the children that were supposedly running rampant? There had to be a connection and she supposed it would be up to her to find it. However, her mind kept wandering to the men that Kakashi was currently keeping company with. Why wouldn't he let her see the face of the man he was with? How deep in was he? He could have at least parted with some of that information. Although, she knew it probably hadn't been possible. He had probably scribbled a bit of information as quickly as he could when he sensed her nearby. Besides, she could always speak to him later that night when she met up with him._

_With that thought in mind Sakura put a little extra speed into her step. _

* * *

If I had known that Sakura wasn't comfortable with displays of jealousy…I wouldn't have done it.

* * *

"_Aw, come on Copy Nin. Please?" Kakashi smiled happily at the vixen that had perched herself on his lap. Her lashes were long and thick and her eyes were the most piercing blue that he had ever seen. Her hair cascaded down her back in ebony ringlets that were begging him to run his fingers through them. Her lips were full and pouty as she looked at him in askance, yet they weren't the lips that had been plaguing his mind for days. He frowned internally, wondering why he had been obsessing over Haruno Sakura. He knew better than anyone that this was just a mission, and yet all he could do was picture her in that one moment when she rode him relentlessly with a devilish smirk on her face and passion in her eyes. That image was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. What made it all worse was that she was completely unaware of what she was doing to him. He could feel himself harden as he thought of the short little skirt she had the indecency to wear today. A giggle broke him out of his reverie and once again his mind was on the woman in his lap. _

"_One kiss, Copy Nin. That's all I--" Before she could finish her request Kakashi had claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. The woman melted into him and he wound his arm around her waist, pulling her a bit closer. It didn't take Kakashi long to realize that he did not find the woman desirable in the least. His currently flaccid member was an attestation to that. He wanted the soft curves of his student. He wanted to feel her pink hair winding around his fingers as he drew out husky moans from her delicious mouth. He wanted Sakura to fight him for dominance… and win._

"_So this is why you sent me alone to get your shi--"_

_Kakashi pulled back from the woman, cursing under his breath at the voice he recognized all too well. He quickly controlled the emotions that threaten to run rampant and glanced at Sakura coolly. The years he'd spent honing his self control were suddenly put to the test as he caught a glimpse of her. Not only was she currently blonde, a color he thought that she would never chose for herself even on a mission, she was still wearing that thing that was supposedly an article of clothing. She had changed her shirt but the skirt was just too much. He had thought that teasing her a bit would encourage her to change her outfit, but that idea had obviously fell flat._

_Kakashi rose to his feet, not even noticing or hearing the woman squeal as she tumbled out of his lap, and stalked over to where Sakura was standing. He made a move to grab her, but such actions were forestalled when her hand snaked out, slapping him across the cheek. The sound echoed throughout the bar and silence settled over the room. Every eye was on the duo. Kakashi sighed, realizing that perhaps Sakura had gone a little too far. If he wanted to keep the little respectability he had now, he was going to have to deal with her here and now so that everyone could see. _

* * *

I don't know what possessed me to strike him. After I had done it I berated myself a million times over, but I couldn't take back what I had done. So I had little choice but to go with it.

* * *

"_You sleazy man-whore! You send me out to go get your shit so you can play around with some floozy?"_

_Sakura saw Kakashi's eye widen for a brief second before he fell into pace with her. _

"_Even if I was, it doesn't matter because she doesn't hold a candle to you."_

_Sakura's eye twitched at his happy eye crease. Did he really think that lame line would work in a real situation? Was she supposed to fall all over him? Well, she wasn't, because as each second passed she found herself growing more and more pissed over finding him with some random woman on his lap. _

"_Like I want to hear that bull--" Sakura's words were cut off when she found herself casually swept up into his arms bridal style. "Put me down!" Sakura screeched, but Kakashi only moved his hands slightly, and pinched her rear end, all the while chuckling when Sakura's struggles grew more vigorous. _

_Kakashi turned around and searched the room for one person in particular. "If you'll excuse me." He said politely._

"_That's one little hellcat you've got on your hands." _

"_I can handle her." Kakashi assured him, duly aware that the woman in his arms was scowling. The man simply nodded his head in reply and Kakashi strode out of the bar. "Where did you put our things?" Kakashi asked, not bothering to lower Sakura to the ground. When she didn't reply he began squeezing her body tightly to let her know that now was not the time for a fit. _

"_There's only one hotel in this town. We're there. Room 219." She said breathlessly. Kakashi found himself walking swiftly to the room. "Can I walk?" Sakura asked after some time had passed. _

"_I don't know. Have you calmed down?" _

"_You seem to be under the impression that I've lost control. Perhaps I just needed an excuse to get you alone." Sakura lied expertly, knowing that she had indeed lost it for a second or two._

_Kakashi stopped breathing, sensing an innuendo in her words. He looked down into her green eyes, his own gray one studying her sharply. Sakura wondered how much the Copy Ninja could actually see. Pakkun wore that same concentrated look when he was searching for a rabbit in the brush. It was like he could actually _see_ beneath the underneath. _

_He lowered Sakura to her feet while she stared at him, trying to decipher the emotion that she was currently viewing on his face. She shook her head briefly to clear her head. There was no need to try to figure him out. If she hadn't done it in all the years she had known him she certainly wasn't going to do it now. Wrapping her hand around his wrist she proceeded to bring him to their room, wondering briefly at his silence. _

_The second the door closed behind them and Sakura found herself flat on her back on the bed with Sasuke's hands running over her clothed body. Sakura's back arched into Sasuke's touch as his hand palmed her breast. _

_Wait. _

_Wait. _

_Wait._

_Not Sasuke._

_Why was she thinking of Sasuke? Oh, yeah, riiight. A moan slipped from between her lips unbidden. _

_This wasn't Sasuke's touch that was caressing her so sweetly. It wasn't Sasuke who was raising her legs to wrap around his neck so that he could--_

_No. This was Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi. She hadn't forgotten that. She really hadn't! But the question was why. Why was he doing this? As her mind began to surface from the foggy haze of seduction that he had cast upon her so rapidly she knew that they weren't being watched. Before she had left the room she had warded it so tight that a bug couldn't get through without her noticing it and the draperies were closed. So…why?_

"_Wait. Kakashi-sensei, wait. What's going on?"_

_Sakura looked into his hazy eye and took in the puzzlement that dulled it. They stared at each other for a second or two before the mask that had mysteriously disappeared was suddenly now covering his face once more. He moved away from her as if she had burned him and strode into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him. _

* * *

Cold showers were a gift of God. I discovered that after I had apparently misinterpreted a invitation into Sakura's bed…into her body.

* * *

_She was waiting for him when he exited the shower with a peculiar look on her face. Kakashi supposed it was to be expected given that he had pretty much jumped her as soon as the door was closed and he still didn't know why. It wasn't like he was excessively excitable--because he wasn't. Nor was it that he rarely got attention from the female persuasion--because he got it often enough to be annoying. So why the hell was he lusting after her? She was a former student for goodness sakes! One who probably didn't even know he was a man before this whole thing began. She certainly hadn't been on his radar, either. _

"_What just happened?" Sakura asked as soon as he had settled himself on the bed beside her, but he ignored her question._

"_Is the room warded?" _

"…_Yes."_

"_Sound proofed?"_

"_Yes," Sakura replied, this time with more certainty. Kakashi nodded his head and began to talk…about the mission. _

"_I'm ingratiated myself with a group of people who've acquired some peculiar ninja to work with them."_

"_Yes, you mentioned it in your note."_

"_I've…met some of these ninja."_

"_When?" Sakura asked curiously. Kakashi turned his head slightly and avoided her gaze._

"_Irrelevant. However, they have massive strength and some have a speed that seems unreal--even for a ninja."_

"_What does this have to do with the mission?"_

"_I believe these ninja are the children that we've been looking for."_

"_Wait, I'm not following you So you've seen these children?"_

"_They were not children when I met them."_

"_Sensei---"_

"_Sakura, I know what I saw."_

"_And I'm not doubting you. It's just that I have not seen what you have seen and I need to understand," Sakura said quietly, sensing a tension within him that had nothing to do with their earlier encounter._

_Kakashi sat quietly for a moment and then fixed his gaze upon the ceiling of their room. "They've altered them somehow…how they did it…I don't know. I can tell you for a fact, however, that these ninja are the children that we have been sent to investigate. They're selling them to the highest bidder."_

_Sakura stared at Kakashi's profile. "How do we find who's selling them?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Sakura nodded her head, certain that they would come up with something eventually. "Is there any way possible that you can get some sort of sample from these ninja?"_

"_What type of sample?"_

"_Blood preferably, but hair or saliva will do for now."_

"_I'll see what I can do," Kakashi replied vaguely._

"_Why did they hire you anyway?"_

"_They want me to train them further."_

_Sakura's eyes widened in shock. _

"_Are you?"_

"_To a degree."_

_They lapsed into silence for a while and Sakura tried to figure out how to broach the subject that she had initially wanted to talk about, but somehow it seemed that now was not the time and so she remained quiet._

* * *

I managed to avoid Sakura's probing eyes and I would continue to do so because…what other choice did I have?

* * *

_My thanks to BlueArcticWolf_


	10. How It Started

_**Chapter Ten**_

**_How It Started_**

* * *

It would have been a secret, but it was a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe it was the right place at the right time….

* * *

_--Flashback--_

"_I don't understand what you're saying, Sasuke." Naruto peered around the corner to see Sakura's back facing him, but he didn't need to see her face to know that she was frowning at Sasuke. She ran her fingers through her hair, seemingly frustrated.. He was thankful at that moment that he had chosen to cloak his chakra in an attempt to irritate the hell out of his teammates by sneaking up on them. It seemed that he had stumbled upon a juicy tidbit of information. _

_Sasuke's shoulders heaved in what Naruto assumed to be an irritated sigh. "I'm saying that we've waited long enough to be together."_

_Naruto's mouth formed an O as soon as the words left his friend's lips. He wondered how many pieces Sakura was going to break him into and should he jump in to keep her from killing him. Naruto shook his head. _

_Naw. The bastard wasn't worth injuring himself over--at least not now that he was home._

"_I see." Naruto frowned. He had never heard such a hollow tone of voice coming from Sakura. The two stared at each for so long that Naruto began to fidget from being so still. He had never been good at sitting quietly; his nature was more along the lines of jumping out and becoming the center of attention while demanding answers. He forced himself to remain still and tuned back into the conversation._

_"Well," Sakura said after quite some time, "I disagree." _

_Naruto's mouth dropped open. He truly hadn't expected Sakura to reject Sasuke straight out. Some angry posturing was expected, but an outright rejection? Sasuke was not used to being rejected, especially by Sakura. The Uchiha's face became one of bewildered frustration. The fox ninja barely stifled a guffaw. _

"_Why?" His words were blunt and his tone cut to the quick. Naruto found himself bouncing back and forth between hilarity and squeamishness. _

"_You know, Sasuke. They say time heals all wounds. That may be true, but not enough time has passed for me to forgive you for your past. Sure, I'm kind to you, but that's just the type of person I am. You broke my heart, you arrogant ass! I'm not going to stand around and let you break it again. You and I will never be, not unless you can man up. That being said, I'm going to have to reject your proposal--if you can even call it that. But thank you for thinking of me first." She then proceeded to give him a smile that was sickly sweet._

_Naruto disappeared then, desperate to find a place to howl with laughter. After this he'd have to find Ino and give her the scoop._

* * *

What happened after that was some of the funniest shitake mushrooms that I had ever witnessed. Although, I probably only say that because Sasuke was the 'victim'.

* * *

_Sakura strolled into Ichiraku, looking worn out and tired. It didn't matter though, because to Naruto she was still as gorgeous as always. She had just finished her shift at the hospital and they all had agreed to meet after she had gotten off work._

"_Sakura!" Naruto yelled, earning him a hard glare from the tired kunoichi. She had to have been tired because she didn't even have the energy to strike him for being so damned loud. She slipped into the stool at his side, situating herself directly between him and Kakashi. She let out a tired sigh, not once making a comment when Kakashi whipped out his favorite book and began to read. _

_Naruto covertly glanced at Sasuke to see what he thought of the seating arrangement. But Sasuke didn't once glance in Sakura's direction. He was fully into his snit, and looking at her would constitute weakness. His pride wouldn't allow that. Kakashi seemed oblivious to it all and Naruto wished he could let him in on it, but he had a feeling that if either Sakura or Sasuke discovered that he had eavesdropped on their conversation he'd be dead meat. So, he'd keep his little secret and see how long before either of them mentioned the incident to him. _

_After a while, Kakashi disappeared once more, leaving them with the bill as usual. It was something that didn't even phase them anymore, especially now that Naruto had mastered sneaking into his apartment and stealing his money without being caught. Not large amounts, just enough every now and then to cover situations like this should they arise. He called it his 'bastard sensei stash'. He never did connect his ability to break in with all the hell that Kakashi covertly gave him on missions and during training. _

_So the three of them were left alone. Naruto filled the air with useless chatter all the while eyeing the pair covertly. Sakura would respond every now and then to something he said with a light smile, while other times she snapped in irritation, just as he had set out for. However, because he was Naruto, this quickly bored him to tears. _

_How long were they going to sit and ignore each other's presence? _

_He had been looking forward to this day because he wanted to see the sparks fly between the two, but as it was he'd be lucky if he saw the tiniest flame. So, Naruto rose to his feet, surprising both when he told them it was time for him to leave. The surprise probably had something to do with him only eating a fraction of the amount of ramen that he normally did. While he regretted having to leave his precious ramen stand behind, he steeled himself against the loss because it was for the greater good. Naruto ignored their surprise and briefly contemplated skipping out on the bill like his sensei had, but decided to save that action for a better day. He tossed down some money--enough for him and Kakashi and walked out of the restaurant. He hadn't gotten very far before he realized that he had just passed up a good spying opportunity. _

_What was being said between Sasuke and Sakura now that he was gone? It was that question that drove him to turn around and go back hiding his presence from his teammates._

_:::_

"_Sakura, I said I'd pay."_

"_No, thank you. I can pay for my own meal."_

"_Why are you acting like this?"_

_Sakura turned to Sasuke with a raised brow. "Like what?" She asked in at tone that anyone but Sasuke would see as a warning that they were heading into dangerous territory. _

"_Like a crazy bitch."_

_Teuchi, who had just come to see if they were ready to pay their bill, immediately turned around and went back the way he came._

"_I don't know, Sasuke. It's probably for the same reason you're acting like a woman scorned."_

_The two immediately thereafter engaged in a fierce glaring match that, surprisingly enough, Sakura emerged the winner of. _

"_Would it kill you to at least give me a chance?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject._

"_Yes, it would." The surety in Sakura's voice that did it for Naruto. He was glad that Sakura was giving him a hard time. Had she just given in to him after their history he wasn't sure that he would be able to respect Sakura, even though he knew how much she cared for Sasuke. She would have seemed too much like a doormat to him._

* * *

It was after this conversation that I decided that I just had to spy on Sasuke and Sakura _every _opportunity that I got. There was bound to be more and more situations where I could laugh at Sasuke's expense.

* * *

"_Let's train." Sasuke said, looking at Sakura. Naruto saw Kakashi raise a curious brow. That was a statement that was generally reserved for Naruto alone, so it was bound to cause some attention._

_Only Naruto knew that Sasuke had been pretty much dogging Sakura's heals in order to win her over. It hadn't been going very well…especially since Sakura had lost all patience with the man and ended up resorting to violence in order to get him away from her. However, whenever he reflected upon the situation it caused strange outbursts of laughter at random times that always drew curious stares in his direction, which only made him laugh harder. _

_If only they knew…_

"_Actually, I already told Naruto I'd train with him. Maybe next time." Sakura beamed at Sasuke and then turned around and faced Naruto with an equally benevolent look on her face._

_Needless to say, Naruto took one hell of a beating that day. For once, he wasn't quite that happy with the hard time that Sakura was giving Sasuke._

* * *

It was only a matter of time until he wore her down. If there's anyone that comes close to me when it comes to determination--it's Sasuke.

* * *

_It had come to a point where Naruto had just become sick of it all. Just when he was ready to do something himself to push the two of them together Sasuke finally stepped up his game._

"_Ow! What the--? Why the hell did you bite my finger?"_

_Sasuke looked at Sakura's enraged face and answered the question that she had shouted at him. "Because I figured I had a better chance of getting away with that than I would at doing this--"_

_Sasuke grabbed her then pulling her close and stealing a kiss that Sakura surprisingly returned. Her fingers clutched at his shirt, holding him tightly, as if he'd escape if she loosened her grip even a little. Surprisingly, Sasuke was the one who pulled away first and in retaliation Sakura's hand raised quickly and smacked his face. She walked away, leaving a stunned Sasuke as well as a stunned and well hidden Naruto in her wake. _

_As she walked away she glanced over her shoulder at Sasuke and asked, "Are you coming to have hot hate sex or what?"_

_The speed that Sasuke moved after that question Naruto found disturbing._

* * *

And so that was how Sakura and Sasuke began their secret relationship that wasn't quite so secret to me.

* * *

My Thanks to BlueArcticWolf


	11. Decisions

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Decisions**_

He was avoiding the issue. He wouldn't let me talk to him about what happened the previous night, or what didn't happen.

_The sun had risen and Sakura woke to find Kakashi swiftly dressing. She sat up and watched him silently. He didn't bother doing the modest thing, which would have been to go into the bathroom and dress in private. What would be the use of that anyway? She had already seen and enjoyed everything he had to offer. Because of that, she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from him. This disconcerted her because this was the man that she had pushed away from her. She had thought it was the right thing to do…but was it the wisest thing?_

_He knew she was watching him, but found it to be better not to meet her gaze. He didn't know what would happen if they happened to lock gazes. He didn't think he'd be able to control himself if he looked into those heated emerald eyes._

"_Kakashi-sensei?"_

_Kakashi briefly closed his eyes. Sensei. That one word reminded him of just how vast the distance between them was. He wished that it would keep him grounded, but with the way things were going lately…he doubted it. _

"_I have to leave. They're expecting me early today."_

"_Don't forget, I need a hair or blood sample." Kakashi nodded his head and made a move for the door. _

"_Sensei…." _

_Kakashi paused seconds before opening the door. Against his will he turned and looked over his shoulder at her and began to curse himself the second that he did. How was it that she could look so delectable early in the morning? He'd never met a woman who could make chaos look sexy like she did. She was all tossed pink and unfinished sex. The sheets lay in disarray around her, barely leaving her modest while sending him her siren song, begging him to return to the sweet sin of her arms. He didn't want to answer her questions, but Sakura wasn't one to let sleeping dogs lie and she asked them anyway._

"_What happened last night?"_

"_Nothing," Kakashi replied tersely, and quickly exited the room._

_Sakura frowned after him. Yes, nothing had happened but in that nothingness something _did _happen. Sakura's body shivered at the remembrance of her old teacher's touch. She had ached all night and longed to finish what they had started…but that would be wrong, right? Sure, she had heard plenty of people say what happens on the mission stays on the mission, but she wasn't that type of girl. What happened here she would carry home with her and she had someone waiting for her... _

_Why was she even thinking of doing something that she could leave here and never think of?_

_Sakura clutched her sheets to her chest. It was just a mission. They would do whatever was necessary to get in and out. Anything else…anything else…._

_Sakura let out a breathy moan as she recalled the way her breast had filled Kakashi's hand. She felt things tighten low in her belly and groaned. It had been a long night but it seemed the day would be just as long. _

_She had to do something about this._

I put aside my thoughts of Sakura by doing the only thing I could. I focused on work.

"_Copy Nin!" _

_Kakashi turned and looked at the pudgy little man that was moving his way. He was breathing heavily as he approached him. Sweat poured down his face and he pulled out a handkerchief, wiping away his perspiration. Kakashi had been training his three students for over an hour when the interruption occurred. He had to admit that he was glad of it. The way his new 'students' looked at him unnerved him. It was unnatural the way they watched his every movement, and while he was overjoyed to experience a team that did not scream and yell and fuss at each other in decibels that put a jackhammer to shame, the silence of this team was… unnerving. Was anything he was saying getting through to them? Not that he wanted it to..._

_They were all different. One was infinitely larger than him and yet to Kakashi it somehow seemed like he was the youngest. His hair was sandy brown and his eyes were so slanted the Copy Ninja couldn't see their color, but he had an innocence about him that was a lot like Naruto's. His eyes never moved away from Kakashi. It was almost like he thought he was afraid the man would disappear if he even blinked. Kakashi wondered how many people already had._

_The next student's frame wiry and his eyes were an arctic blue. His hair was brown as well and he was the same height as Kakashi. He wore a black sleeveless shirt that hugged his body tightly while in contrast, his pants were extremely baggy. Throughout the lesson he constantly dragged his finger in circles on the ground. It was a constant unending motion that made Kakashi want to grab his hand to cease its movements._

_The last student was a girl. She was the one that set him on edge the most. Her eyes were soulless. She appeared to be like the walking dead. She never appeared to look at him once-or anything else for that matter. She was there, but not there. Yet that wasn't the thing that bothered him. What bothered him was that her hair…was pink._

"_Yo,"_ _Kakashi said, turning to meet the visitor. Kakashi didn't know the man's name. They seemed determined to keep as many things from him as possible and he didn't prod to find out. It would look as if he was fishing for information and that wouldn't fit his persona. _

"_How's training, going?"_

_Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know."_

_The man frowned, obviously displeased. "You're supposed to be one of the best."_

"_I am, but how am I supposed to know how quickly they're taking to their instructions if they don't speak?" _

_If anything the man's frown deepened. _

"_They'll speak in a few weeks."_

_A few weeks? Kakashi pondered. " I suppose we'll postpone training for a few weeks, then."_

"_No! They have to be trained now!"_

"_Oh?" _

"_Yes, this is the best time period for them to learn. If we wait any longer then they'll be useless Neanderthals."_

"_You've tied my hands. I can spout off words and instructions all day but if they don't respond then what is the use of it? How will I know that the training I'm giving them is taking root? What if they have questions?"_

_The pudgy little man grinned at Kakashi. "They may not speak, but they follow instructions well. Have them demonstrate a technique that you've taught them. Tell them what to do and they will do exactly as you say."_

_The man appeared sincere yet Kakashi was reluctant to take the him at his word. He had enough blood on his hands to stain them accidentally. The man nodded his encouragement and Kakashi sighed._

"_Pink." He didn't know her name and it was the only thing he could think to call her. Kakashi saw her body stiffen but otherwise she didn't acknowledge him. It was enough to make him see that she was very much aware of her surroundings. "Substitution jutsu," Kakashi called out right before he tossed a kunai at her. He was mildly surprised to see his kunai lodged into a log that Pink substituted seconds later. Kakashi, sensing that the substitution wasn't all Pink had planned, pulled off a substitution of his own and was not at all surprised to see several shuriken lodged into the back on the log where he once stood. _

_Kakashi stayed hidden for a brief moment before revealing himself. _

"_Impressive," He remarked idly to his pudgy companion. _

"_Yes." _

"_I suppose I'll continue with training then."_

"_Please do. Later, I have someone I want to introduce you to."_

_Kakashi nodded his head dismissively._

He returned to me, looking grim. The expression on his face made my heart freeze and I wondered what could have put such a dark look on his normally impassive visage.

_She turned the second the door opened. Sakura had remained inside the majority of the day, only leaving to get a something to eat. She was trying to keep a low profile after the spectacle she had made of herself the previous day. She didn't want anyone to remember her face at this point. Still, staying inside was rather dull. She hoped that Kakashi brought back the sample so she could have something to do in her day. _

"_How'd it go?"_

"_I suppose that depends upon who you ask."_

"_I'm asking you, sensei."_

"_Then I suppose it went bad."_

"_Sample?"_

"_No sample. They're…brilliant." _

"_Are you saying they can't be defeated?" Sakura asked worriedly._

"_No. I'm saying that getting the sample isn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be. If these children don't want to be touched then they won't be touched."_

"_That's not encouraging."_

"_It wasn't meant to be," Kakashi said with a sigh and tossed himself onto their bed. "Sakura…this mission may take longer than I expected."_

"_Then…it's a good thing I'm here with you. It would suck if you were all alone." Sakura gave Kakashi a sunny smile that he half-heartedly returned. "So what happened?"_

"_I taught them how to do a substitution. They mastered it marvelously. There's this one girl…Sakura, she has pink hair."_

_Sakura shrugged and crossed the room to sit near his feet. Kakashi moved over, allowing her a bit more room and put a bit more space between them, but Sakura only closed that distance. "I suppose that means I'm not as original as I thought."_

"…"

_Sakura tilted her head to the side, sensing he had more to say. When he remained silent Sakura grabbed his ankle and tugged on his leg. _

"_Come on. Spit it out already! What's bothering you about this girl?" Sakura didn't immediately release his leg after tugging on it. Instead she found herself pushing up his pant leg and running her hand along the thick muscle of his calf. She felt the strands of hair that ran up and down his skin, liking the feel of pushing them back and forth. _

"_Sakura…"_

"_Does she remind you of me?" Sakura asked curiously. Her hand trailed higher and slid her hand to the back of his knee._

"_Sakura!" Kakashi bit out harshly._

"_What?" She asked, sounding genuinely confused. _

"_Can you move your hand?"_

_Sakura looked down and saw that her hand was wrapped around his leg, her fingers gently caressing him. Sakura thereafter froze for three reasons. The first being hadn't realized what she was doing. The second was that she didn't really want to move. The third being she was well aware that Kakashi was certainly…excited._

"_Kakashi-sensei, when we first came here you said that it was we needed to remember that this was just a mission, right?"_

"_Sakura…" Kakashi grit his teeth when Sakura's movements continued once more._

"_I think I'm having a hard time keeping that fact clear in my mind. Are you?"_

"_The mission is in the forefront of my mind, Sakura," Kakashi ground out._

_Sakura nodded her head. "I suppose I can understand that, but it's a bit difficult for me…because I'm here and I'm not really doing anything yet, so all I have to focus on is you."_

"_What do you want me to do, Sakura?"_

_Sakura withdrew her hand and Kakashi found that he was relieved and disappointed. _

"_I don't know."_

"_Do you not know…Or do you not want to say it?" Sakura didn't reply. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is that you need. At this point of the mission I can't think of anything I need your assistance with. You know, that as soon as I need you I'll-"_

"_I don't feel like you're excluding me, sensei. I know what my role in this mission is. I probably won't fulfill the majority of it until the end. However, I've been thinking-"_

"_About?" Kakashi prodded. _

"_You haven't really seemed yourself."_

"_I haven't?" Kakashi asked, confused._

"_No," Sakura said, wondering if now she was just making up excuses for what she was about to do. "That night, the night it rained when you came back you said you had killed them all. Who were you talking about? I wouldn't normally prod but-"_

_Kakashi sighed. "I didn't want to talk about it, but it is information you need to know." Sakura waited quietly. "I was attacked." Sakura frowned. "There were several of them. I could tell that they had some training in the ninja arts but not enough for it to be something that I couldn't handle alone. I killed them all, Sakura. That should have been the end of it, right? You know protocol, though. I checked for the bodies in order to remove any traces of my presence and take any information I thought would be of use to Konoha. I… I checked for the bodies, but two of them disappeared. The last… was a child." Kakashi's voice trailed off and Sakura stared at him in confusion. "He wasn't a child when I fought him, Sakura. He was older…different. I planned to bring him to you…so that you could heal him, but he asked me to kill him. He begged me to. I've seen death in someone's eyes before, but never a child's. Except, he didn't really have a child's eyes. They were haunted and bloodstained, tainted with the memories and sights of those he killed. He must have killed many, many people because he was broken inside, a dead man walking. There are some ninja whose minds cannot fathom what horrible things they do, and they break. They are driven mad by their actions, and they have nightmares that follow them to their graves."_

"_You killed him." Sakura whispered. _

"_I think they let me do it. I think they all wanted to die. Maybe that's why they attacked me in the first place."_

_Sakura said nothing about how he had possibly jeopardized their mission by destroying a lead. She somehow knew that even though his actions haunted him he somehow felt that it was the right course to take. So, she wouldn't judge him. She'd accept his actions and they would move on from it. They'd make another way. In fact, she had a million questions that she needed to ask him about this encounter, but first-_

"_Tsunade-sama told me that on this mission that I am to use my body or else this mission will fail. I will keep you grounded, Kakashi-sensei. I don't want you to lose yourself in this."_

"_Sakura-" _

"_You said it yourself. I'm your lover. I won't push you away should you reach for me."_

_Kakashi felt all his breath leave his lungs when Sakura slowly crawled over his body to straddle his lap. She leisurely raised her hands in order to lower the mask that hid his fine features. Kakashi didn't move, only looked at her in wide-eyed wonder. Sakura lowered her head until her lips were inches away from his and whispered, "Reach for me."_

Only a bad person would take what she offered, but I've never professed to be a good person. Before she could even utter the 'me' I had claimed her lips in a way that I had been aching to since the previous night.

* * *

Thanks to BlueArcticWolf for betaing this for me.


	12. Knowing You

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Knowing You **_

Was it odd to feel so good yet so bad at the same time?

_They lay in the bed side by side staring into each other's eyes. Moments before the pair had experienced pleasure that not even their first time together could compare to. On some level they were both awed and scared by what they felt in each other's arms, but it wasn't something that either wanted to voice. Instead, they decided to revel in the afterglow, let their minds blank of anything other than each other. However, it was something that didn't last anywhere near as long as each other needed. Soon, reality washed over them, and their brains started churning with thoughts of repercussions, the meanings of their actions, and the like._

"_What are you thinking?" Kakashi asked, tracing a finger over her bare collarbone and reveling in the feel of her silken skin. He couldn't stop touching her. She was so soft and so delectable. For some reason he couldn't seem to get enough of her. Was it odd? He felt more and more like a dirty old man-a happy dirty old man. A really, really happy dirty old man. Kakashi smiled._

_Sakura hesitated a millisecond before answering. "Just that I never expected us to be here together like this."_

_Kakashi hand traveled down her throat and through the valley of her breasts. "Is that a bad thing?" His tone was mildly curious, although not overly so. How could anything about this moment be bad? It wasn't often that you found a physical compliment to yourself that was near perfection. It was something you reveled in not turned away._

_Again, Sakura hesitated. "It's different."_

_A grin found its way onto Kakashi's lips, making him even more devastatingly handsome than he already was. Sakura felt her heart speed up at just seeing it. Roughened hands cupped her breast briefly and then moved down her stomach lightly caressing it, yet not moving to where she craved his touch the most. _

"_You're a tease," Sakura said, pouting slightly as he pulled his hand away._

"_I am," Kakashi confirmed with a small chuckle. Sakura pushed Kakashi onto his back and climbed on top of his chest biting his neck lightly. "Who's the tease now?" Kakashi wrapped his arms around her quickly before she considered moving away from him. She raised her head and made a face at him causing his chest to rumble once more with laughter. _

"_Can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked tentatively. _

"_I suppose it depends upon the question." Kakashi replied, wondering what was on her mind. She was quiet a moment apparently gathering her courage. He gave her a small squeeze of encouragement. _

"_Why are you so standoffish?"_

"_Is that a word?"_

"_Even if it isn't-which you know it is-you know what I mean." Sakura snapped lightly, reaching to tug a lock of his unruly hair. _

"_Ouch." Kakashi groused but didn't want to let her go long enough to rub his poor head. _

"_So?" Sakura asked getting back to the subject._

"_Hmm," Kakashi replied, seemingly thinking on the subject but Sakura was aware that he was actually trying to determine whether or not he was going to answer the question._

"_Kakashi…."_

_Kakashi's eye widened, noting that she had dropped the sensei. He wouldn't remark upon it because he didn't want to make a big deal out of it in fear that she wouldn't say his solitary name again. Still, he was pleased…pleased enough to answer the question. _

"_I prefer not to let people get too close." _

"_Why?"_

"_Because the closer they are to me the more it hurts when they're gone." _

_Sakura bit her bottom lip. It was in those moments that Sakura realized why she had been chosen for this mission. Theoretically speaking it would have been better to choose a kunoichi that Kakashi wasn't on a team with to avoid drama later on. However, for Kakashi, if anyone else had been chosen he would have kept them at arm's length. In fact, the mission would have been a solo one in everything but name and the success of the mission would have been shaky. By choosing Sakura, a teammate, he would be more tolerant and more open-or as open as Kakashi could get. It would also be less likely for him to fall into darkness. Whatever they were dealing with…with these children…was serious. So serious that the Hokage was afraid to send one of her prize ninjas out alone. Sakura knew that to kill those children had broken a part of him. It was something that he was going to have to live with for the rest of his life. If he had been with someone else he would have carried that burden alone. They never would have even realized that he was silently suffering._

"_You make it seem like people leave you on purpose."_

"_Would you?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened at the question. What did it mean? Was he asking in a strictly platonic way or was he asking for something more? She couldn't give him more. She was with Sasuke and she already had to deal with the consequences of this little adventure later. Sakura briefly thanked whoever it was that had made birth control. The kunoichi made an attempt to remove herself from his chest but his arms tightened around her, refusing to let go. _

"_It's a simple question, Sakura. Would you leave me?"_

"_Of course not, sensei," Sakura murmured, avoiding eye contact and put a safe mental barrier between the two of them. Kakashi's hold loosened and Sakura immediately slid off his body. She lay at his side once more, only this time he didn't turn to look at her. It bothered Sakura but who was she to complain? They lay in silence for a while until Kakashi said, _

"_Is it my turn to ask a question?"_

_Sakura hesitated, nervous about what he would ask, but didn't want to destroy the mood any more than it already had been. _

"_Sure." _

"_Why are you such a feisty piece?"_

"_A…feisty…piece."_

"_Does it have something to do with the fact that you're height deficient? You know…the Napoleon Complex?" Kakashi continued on, well aware of the danger than he had stepped into but not really caring. Annoying Sakura would release the tension levels that had suddenly risen within him. _

"_I do not have a height deficiency! I am five feet five inches. That is tall for a woman."_

"_Five feet…five inches…in heels-five inch heels."_

_Sakura grabbed a pillow and began hitting Kakashi with it. He raised his arms, laughing while he blocked her. Between blows and bouts of laughter he managed to squeeze out. "See what I mean…Napoleon…Complex." This caused Sakura's ire to rise once more. _

_:::_

"_Describe yourself in one word." Sakura said once they had settled down. _

"_You never answered my question, Sakura. Why should I answer one of yours?"_

"_Kakashi!" Sakura hissed testily. _

"_Fine, fine…Feisty." Kakashi ignored Sakura as she hit him. "Next time I get to ask two questions." _

"_It's not my fault that you asked a stupid one!"_

"_There are no such things as stupid questions." Kakashi said sagely. _

"_Whoever said that was stupid therefore the whole statement was negated because stupid people should be killed on sight."_

"_I suppose that explains a lot of your feelings towards Naruto in your youth."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "I was a lot different then. You know I adore Naruto." _

"_I recall hearing you say you love him."_

_Kakashi studied Sakura's face and noticed deep red that it had turned. She was embarrassed and he wondered at it. Was she in love with Naruto? Had she really meant those words that she said years ago? He hadn't thought so but…_

I stopped that line of questioning. Not because I didn't want to know the answer, but because either way she answered it would have led to me asking about Sasuke. It was a topic I did not want to delve into.

"_Okay so, one word, huh?" _

_Sakura sighed relieved that he was willing to change the subject. "Yeah, one word."_

"_Sexy."_

"_Arrogant is more like it."_

"_I believe that's five words, Feisty."_

"_Stop calling me that." Sakura said pouting prettily._

"_Why? I think it's cute." Kakashi smiled inwardly wondering how many shades of red her face could turn. "Or I could continue calling you my chick-whichever annoys you more."_

"…"

"_Chick it is."_

She was cute when she was angry.

_Time passed slowly and Sakura grew weary of staying in the room of the small inn day in and day out. After a rather loud argument with Kakashi she got him to agree to get them a small cottage to rent while they were in the tiny village. He hadn't seen the point of 'putting down roots' since they weren't likely to be in the village long but Sakura needed a change of scenery or else they were going to have a problem-and that was putting it mildly. _

_Finding a place had proved difficult since the locals were wary of the shinobi strangers in their town. There had simply been 'no cottages available'. However, when she could take it no more she bullied Kakashi into being the bad guy and finding them somewhere else to stay. Needless to say Kakashi had been less than happy with her, but she figured he was going to play the role of a bad guy he might as well do it well. It wasn't like he had forced some poor old people out of their homes. _

_There were two cottages that were actually available but given the circumstances the villagers had tried to keep that information hidden. Sakura selected the larger of the two and she set about making the place as homey as she could. _

_They had been in the new place for a week when Kakashi walked inside their bedroom and tossed a bag on the bed. Sakura followed behind him curious about the contents and also because he crooked his little finger in her direction from where she was in the kitchen trying to figure out what she was going to feed them that particular evening. _

"_What cha get me?" Sakura asked anxiously, walking over to the bag and pulling out its contents. Sakura tilted her head to the side surveying it for a moment before asking, "Is this a dress?"_

"_Yes, it is a dress." Kakashi confirmed a smile forming at the disbelieving look that adorned her features._

"_Did you leave the rest of it at the store?"_

_Kakashi stifled the laughter that threatened to erupt at her question. "It's no shorter than those skirts you've taken to." Kakashi said, lustily eyeing the little red number she had on._

"_You like my skirts." Sakura murmured, moving to hang the dress-if you could call it that-up. _

"_I like when you _bend over_ in those skirts. Otherwise they're just a tease."_

"_What you mean like this?" Sakura dropped the bag just as she reached the closet and slowly bent over, giving Kakashi a view that a lot of men would pay for. Kakashi swallowed audibly. It took him a moment or two to find his voice. _

_Sakura looked back at Kakashi, trying hard not to laugh at his dilemma. She rose slowly with the bag in her hand and continued on with her errand._

"_Don't hang it up." Kakashi said hoarsely. "Go put it on. We're going out."_

_Sakura's eyes lit up. "Out? I suppose this is mission related, right?"_

_Kakashi nodded, not trusting himself just yet to speak. Sakura grabbed the dress and decided to have a little mercy on Kakashi._

_She went to change in the bathroom. _

Sometimes she made it hard to think, let alone breathe. I didn't want to take her with me because she would only prove to be a distraction, but the fact was she could prove to be more useful to me if I brought her with me than leaving her behind. Besides, leaving her behind would be unprofessional and that was one thing I was not. It was also a party that we were free to bring whoever we wanted...and she deserved the chance to get out.

_Sakura could admit it felt good to be able to look into a man's eyes- or in Kakashi's case, _eye-_and tell that he appreciated what he saw. It did wonders for her self esteem especially since she was nervous about the little black dress that he bought her. It wasn't elaborate or overly special. It had a simple sweetheart neckline and flared at the bottom, stopping a little higher than mid-thigh. The middle was embroidered in white with delicate leaves across the middle. It was more cute than sexy but she supposed for Kakashi it didn't really matter._

_Sakura twirled around giving him a full view. "You like?"_

"_Mmm." Kakashi replied noncommittally, but Sakura only smiled because she _knew _he liked it. _

"_Okay, so tell me what's going on." _

_Sakura watched as Kakashi moved about the room changing his clothes. _

"_They're having some sort of party. Rumors are circulating that the head of the operation will be in attendance." _

"_A chance to take him down?"_

"_Possibly. It's not something we should rush into. Perhaps I'll find a way to ingratiate myself to him and work closer to him instead of here."_

"_Why are you bringing me?"_

"_Another set of eyes and ears can do no harm. You're pretty too. Sometimes people equate pretty with harmless and that can be used to our advantage." Sakura blushed at the matter of fact way he complimented her appearance. She blushed even harder at the implication that she was anything but harmless. "Besides if I do manage to get closer to the head then he'll need to know that where I go you go."_

"_I'm not supposed to work with you on this in that capacity. It wouldn't be believable at this point."_

"_No, you're not. Still, you're my chick. It's convenient having you around."_

_Sakura's eye began to twitch. Sometimes the man could turn her into a pile of mush with a few words and just as easily he could make her want to wring his neck. _

"_What's the guy's name, Kakashi?" Sakura said through ground teeth. _

"_Daisuke."_

Did I mention that she was cute when she was angry? However, she was beautiful when she smiled. I suppose that's why couldn't bear to see it.

**My thanks to BlueArcticWolf for being my beta.**


	13. A Partner's Decision

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Partner's Decision**

Things don't always work out as planned and when they don't you have to improvise.

:::

_They walked through the doors of the party. Sakura hung on his arm with her chest pressed up against him. He was very aware of this fact since every few seconds he found the need to look down and check out said cleavage. Sakura knew he was doing it, so she jutted out her chest a little more in a way that was clearly an invitation—an invitation he really wanted to accept but couldn't because they had work to do—and she knew it. She was such a tease. So instead he reached down, squeezed Sakura's bottom, and then disentangled himself from her. He ignored the little pout on her lips that was begging him to kiss her. He took a moment to wonder how much of this was just an act and how much of it was real. If they were home and he had done the same thing would she wear the same adorable little pout? Would she tease him so mercilessly? Kakashi slightly shook his head. Thoughts of home and Sakura shouldn't be entering his mind at this moment yet as he looked into her eyes, eyes that looked happy to just be with him…he couldn't recall a time when someone had looked at him like that. It caused him to raise his hand and run his fingers through her hair briefly._

_"Go mingle but stay out the way." Kakashi said purely for the benefit of those who might hear. He thought in those moments when Sakura smothered her irritation that it must be a hard thing her to play the role of some random vapid chick-especially a woman with her intelligence- but it would probably be amusing to watch her try. Sakura lowered her eyes in a demure fashion after they flashed at him with a heat that he didn't know if it was anger or something else. He was technically hoping for something else but there still was work to do no matter how difficult of a task that she might make it._

_"Of course." She said and disappeared into the crowd of people and not a moment too soon because seconds later he heard his name or title rather called._

_"Copy Nin!"_

_Kakashi glanced around briefly for the source of the voice knowing it to be his pudgy little employer. He was standing at a bar with two curvaceous women on each arm. Kakashi briefly surveyed the women and knew immediately that they weren't at his side because of some misguided affection—no these women were after money. It was evident by the hungry look in their eye. Of course, it could be confused with the hunger for sex but Kakashi recognized that look—since they were giving _that one _to him._

_Because he was sexy._

_Kakashi moved over to his side and looked his boss directly in the eye because letting his eye wander would probably not be a good thing. The women were like vultures and any sign of weakness they would pounce on which would cause all sorts of problems for him with the mission and that wasn't an option._

_He waited silently for acknowledgement which happened soon thereafter. "The boss isn't going to be here tonight." Kakashi allowed his face to blank so that nothing of the irritation that he was feeling would bubble to the surface. "However, I've spoken to him about you and he wants to meet you. He's been impressed with the progress that you've made on the three we've given you thus far and there's one that is with him he's considering letting you take under your wing."_

_"Oh?" Kakashi said nonchalantly as the man dismissed the women. One looked at him over her shoulder and winked at him but he ignored it._

_"Yes, he gave me an address to give to you and you're to go there in three days…" The man turned his gaze and looked across the room. He could tell that his gaze was focused on Sakura and it took everything he had not to reach out and squeeze his throat until he died at his feet. "But your lady friend stays behind."_

_"My chick goes with me." Kakashi knew what his intention was. As soon as the two were separated he would make some move on Sakura that will not be wanted. The little man would end up grateful if he escaped with his life and he would be grateful if she somehow managed not to blow the whole mission. In some instances he was much more tolerant than Sakura. She would show him no mercy._

_"The boss doesn't like pretty little distractions."_

_"If he needs me to do the job then I do the job—my way. If it's an issue then he can find someone else."_

_A brow rose slightly. "That's quite an emphatic statement for a piece of tail."_

_"A very good piece of tail. They're hard to find." If Kakashi could have taken back the words he would have but it was too late._

_He scanned the room once more for Sakura's currently red hair. The look that settled upon his face upon finding her didn't sit well with Kakashi. In fact, he was seconds away from bashing his head into the nearest wall when his attention suddenly turned back to him._

_"I can't say that I blame you, but either she goes or you do."_

:::

It doesn't pay to be pretty and I was talking about Kakashi and not myself

:::

_"The Copy Ninja is here tonight. Did you see him?" The woman's companion purred. "Oh, yes I did. What I wouldn't do to get my hands on that man."_

_"Sex with ninjas is always the best. Ah, the excitement!"_

_"I bet I can get him in my bed tonight."_

_"Oh, stop! I think he came with someone."_

_"So?"_

_Seconds later the woman who uttered the 'so' let out a shrill scream. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Sakura apologized profusely while dabbing at the drink she 'accidentally' spilled on the woman's dress. "How clumsy of me." The woman smacked Sakura's hands away from her and walked away in her pretty wine-stained white dress. Sakura watched her walk away for a moment before muttering a, "Bitch," under her breath followed by a "Skanky ho."_

_She had been a busy little beaver while Kakashi worked his end of the mission. Sometimes Sakura felt that as a woman, on missions, she often got the short end of the stick. In a nation with many powerful shinobi and few kunoichi that could claim that same title sometimes being a woman sucked. However, there were times, like that night that proved that being a woman was a priceless commodity._

_Gossip. Sakura spent the entire night gossiping about Kakashi Hatake. She'd give a lot of lies cloaked in bits of truth and in return women would volunteer information that she hadn't even asked for. She heard that the man running this operation name was Saitou Daisuke also known as Dai. He started off as a wealthy merchant although no one knew where he hailed from or how he made his money now. It was a case of asking no questions and not ending up dead._

_He was said to be gorgeous but allowed no women near him. In fact, it was said that he hated them. Rumor had it that one foolish woman had slipped into his bed one night and that she was never seen or heard from again. There were some fish, one woman said, that were really sharks, and in that case it's just best to toss your rod and run._

_On the other hand it was said that the man loved children. Sakura didn't put too much stock in that since if he was the leader of this operation then love of children was the last thing he had on his mind. Still, that was enough information to get them started. She was just happy to be of some assistance to Kakashi even if it was only finding out a name._

_:::_

Sometimes you have to make split decisions without letting your partner know in advance.

:::

_"And if I say I go?" Kakashi asked staring at the man who met his gaze steadily._

_"Then I'd tell you no woman is worth dying over."_

_Kakashi chuckled. "You think I'm so easily killed?"_

_"Not at all," came his reply, "I'm only relaying the message given to me. You can either take it or leave it Copy Nin."_

_"I see." Kakashi said reaching up and rubbing his chin. "Well, I suppose I'll take it then but don't blame me when my Chick is less than pleased with the arrangement."_

_"Don't worry about her. You don't need her. Besides, there are always plenty of women buzzing around the boss—dangerous though it may be. I'm sure he'll throw one or two your way since he generally tends to not want them. He always does for me."_

_"Then you can tell him I'll be at the assigned place in three days."_

_"I knew you were a smart man."_

_:::_

However, just because you have to make that decision doesn't mean your partner will readily accept and agree to it. Mine didn't.

**A/N: Moving soon...so until I get settled updates will be...nonexistent. Especially since I have to finish Reflection before I finish this story. **


	14. Awakenings

**Title: Copy Chick**

**Rating:M**

**Pairing: KakaSaku**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Chapter Title: Awakenings**

* * *

I wanted to rip his heart out for agreeing to do something so stupid. I held back though. It took me a while to figure out why.

* * *

"_I'm sorry. I didn't understand what you just said. Could you repeat that for me?" They had just returned home from the party and Sakura was eager to tell Kakashi the information she had obtained about Saito Daisuke. She was practically bouncing on the way back to their home she was so ready to spill the information. She probably looked like some vapid airhead but for some reason it didn't bother her. Well, actually the reason was crystal clear. Information meant progress and progress meant they were one step closer to success._

_In her excitement, once they crossed the threshold and Kakashi used a familiar jutsu to make sure they weren't overheard she opened her mouth to spill everything but it seemed that Kakashi had news first. It was news that she didn't quite understand the first time around so she asked him to repeat himself. _

"_I said that the head of the operation wants to meet me in person. I'm traveling to meet him in three days—alone."_

_Sakura stared at Kakashi blankly waiting for him to continue speaking because surely he wasn't really going to go speak to this man alone. That would be stupid and there was one thing that Sakura knew beyond a shadow of a doubt was that Hatake Kakashi was not stupid. When he said nothing further Sakura decided to prod him. "You're pretending to go see him alone and I'll follow you later."_

"_No. You'll stay here until I return." Sakura smiled then chuckled knowing that Kakashi couldn't be serious. She wasn't sent on this mission so he could run around with no backup. He knew she wouldn't willingly let him be put in harm's way if she could do something about it and she wouldn't be able to do anything if she sat around twiddling her thumbs waiting for him to come home like a good little—_

_Sakura blinked realizing that the first word that came to her mind was 'wife'. She felt a twinge in her heart and she stopped herself as her hand of its own violation moved to rest against it. Slowly Sakura shook her head forcing herself to focus on the moment at hand and not the odd ramblings of her mind._

"_Okay. You've had your fun. Now I have to tell you what I found out." Sakura ran her fingers through her hair and began pacing back and forth not noticing that Kakashi didn't crack a smile or that he looked at her with a frown at her complete and utter dismissal of his words. "His name is Saito Daisuke and-" Sakura words were cut off when she felt Kakashi move in front of her effectively blocking her pacing and placing his hands on top of her shoulders. Her head raised and she looked up into his eye and the serious expression on his face made something in her heart leap. Her tongue darted out and wet her lips. She saw his eyes briefly flicker to them and she tried to take a step closer in invitation however she found herself unable to. Kakashi's hands held her in place causing her to gaze up at him in confusion._

"_Sakura," he closed his eye briefly before opening them and holding her with a steady gaze. "I'm serious. I'm going alone. Saito, I believe you said his name was, has no fondness for women so you're staying here."_

* * *

There was hell in her eyes and truthfully…it scared me a little.

* * *

_Slowly her cheeks turned red and he had a feeling it had nothing to do with their proximity. Although the thought itself was nice enough to distract him a little, but only a little because she wrenched herself out of his arms, squared her shoulders, and looked at him like he was if not an idiot then the scum of the earth. If he didn't know any better he'd swear she was ten feet tall and she breathed fire hotter than any dragon that ever existed. A lesser man would have stepped back but the word 'less' had never been a word that would describe Kakashi accurately. So the Copy Ninja stood his ground and waited for the explosion that for some reason he hadn't foreseen happening. _

"_I'm sorry but have you lost all common sense? Did you hit your head when I wasn't looking?" Kakashi's lips flattened into a grim line. "This is enemy territory that you're talking about walking into with _no information whatsoever _what if something happens to you? How will I know Kakashi?"_

"_Me not coming back would probably be an indicator…."_

"_Is that supposed to be funny?" She screeched so loudly that Kakashi wanted to rub his ears at the ache that she caused. "I was put on this mission for a reason and that was to watch your back. If you think I'm going to let you run off and not let me do my job then I have no problem with beating common sense into your thick skull."_

"_Sakura, you sound like a shrewish fishwife. It's not that serious." Her fist swung catching him off guard and hitting him square in the jaw and sent him flying across the room into the wall. He lost consciousness immediately and he was glad because the pain she had inflicted was not something that he'd want to remain awake through._

* * *

I didn't mean to hit him but you can't tell me he didn't deserve it. Although I'll admit part of my motivation was that he called me a shrewish fishwife. It rankled me.

* * *

_Kakashi slowly opened his eyes to find the room pitch black. He estimated that it was probably around three in the morning given that he was exhausted mentally and physically. He reached his hand out and touched the spot at his side only to find it cold and empty. Kakashi closed his eyes knowing he should have handled the situation with Sakura better than he had. However, he was afraid that if he had tried any other tactic she would have somehow convinced him that she should come along and that wasn't an option. This was the head of the organization that he had to get in good with and he knew without a doubt that they would be watching him like a hawk. He had to establish 'trust' if there was really such a thing when dealing with people like this. It wasn't like he was going to be gone that long. He was only meeting the guy and then coming back to her. _

_Kakashi sat up slowly and allowed his feet to touch the ground marveling that he felt no pain. The Copy Ninja raised his hand and touched his jaw. She must have healed him while he was asleep. Kakashi rested his elbow on his leg and pinched the bridge of his nose. Somehow the fact that she healed him afterward made him feel like a bigger ass. _

_He rose to his feet and moved silently into the living room finding her curled up on the sofa. She looked so young while she was asleep and suddenly he felt older and his heart felt heavier. He wanted to scoop her up into his arms and carry her to bed but he didn't want to risk waking her. He wasn't sure that forgiveness was on the forefront of her mind and he really didn't want to find out the hard way. She truly had sucker punched him. It let him know that he had let his guard down—way down with her. He trusted her explicitly and that was a bit unsettling. _

_Kakashi moved to Sakura's side and kneeled down in front of her. His hand reached out and brushed a few stray locks out of her face. He wondered how it was that she slept so easily with the rays of moonlight shining on her face. It gave her an ethereal quality that intrigued him. He felt something in those moments, something that he was on the verge of identifying when she opened her eyes. _

_All train of thought flew from his mind at the intensity of her gaze. Her eyes shimmered and he was certain that tears would emerge but she stubbornly held them back. He had hurt her. It was something that she couldn't hide even if she tried. He reached for her hand and tried to take it in his but she pulled away. Although he had hurt her she'd never know that in those moments where she rejected his touch that she had hurt him as well. _

"_Sakura." He said softly but she studiously avoided his gaze which was a feat given that he was right in front of her face. A part of him wanted to force her to look at him but there is a way of doing things and that was not one of them. "I know you don't agree with me, but this is something I need to do alone."_

"_I want to help you Kakashi. Why is it that you always have to do everything alone? I'm your partner…aren't I?"_

_For some reason he wanted to tell her she was more than that but it didn't seem appropriate. He wasn't even sure if that was accurate but it felt like she was more but that wasn't something that he could explain to her._

"_Yes, you are my partner. Part of being a partner is knowing when to step up to the plate and when to back down."_

_Sakura didn't reply for a while and he hoped she was pondering his words. She needed to see the whole situation clearly. "I'm not wrong in thinking you shouldn't go meet that man alone."_

"_And I'm not wrong in thinking I _should _meet him alone. It's a situation where there are no wins. You can only go with the better option."_

"_Risking your life is the better option?"_

"_We are shinobi."_

_She turned to face him then and the hand that he wanted to grab moments before was wrapped around his. She squeezed his hand tightly and urgency dusted across her features._

"_What if we weren't?"_

_He wasn't sure what she meant by those words. Was she contemplating becoming a missing-nin? That didn't sound like the Sakura he knew. "Sakura, can you even imagine the life you'd live if you walked away from the shinobi world?"_

_Sakura sighed and pulled her hand away slowly. "I wasn't talking about a life as a missing-nin." She gently pushed his shoulder so that he had to move and make room for her to stand. She rose to her feet slowly, sluggishly as if she was still partially asleep and moved towards their bedroom with her hips swaying intoxicatingly as she moved. "Come to bed Kakashi." It wasn't a command that he needed to be told twice. He followed behind her and slipped into their bed wrapping himself around her body. He couldn't sleep. His mind was still on the question she had raised. A life without being a shinobi? As in what if they were never shinobi to begin with? It wasn't something that he could completely wrap his mind around. He had been raised knowing that he would become a shinobi. He had never thought of anything else. He knew it was different for Sakura. She had been raised among civilians. She didn't have to take the path that she had. Her life could have been completely different. There was a possibility that right at that moment she might not have been here with him. The thought was sobering but still he wanted clarification. He waited until she had relaxed in his arms before asking, "What were you talking about?"_

_Sakura sighed and snuggled closer. "I was talking about a life with us together. Just you. Just me. Just living." Kakashi opened his mouth to reply but could find no words but it didn't matter anyway because she had fallen asleep. _

* * *

That night all I could do was think on her words. Just me and her. The idea was more appealing than she probably realized. It was something that I could easily imagine and the fact that I could easily imagine it told me something that I had been avoiding acknowledging for some time.

I was falling in love with Sakura.

**A/N:** **Truthfully I forgot this story. My apologies.**


	15. The Rock and the Hard Place

**Story: The Copy Chick**

**Title: The Rock and the Hard Place**

**Rating: M**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Warning: This chapter deals with the subject of rape, violence, & eventual torture.**

* * *

It was strange. I had this impulse to grab him and hold him close to me and beg him to take me with him. I did none of those things but somehow…I got the feeling he knew it.

* * *

_Her eyes shimmered with tears that she wouldn't shed. It made him feel like a heel. He felt the need to apologize to her but he knew that would somehow make the situation worse than what it was. Instead, he reached out and ran his fingers through her silky hair smiling sadly when she turned her face into his hand as if to savor his touch._

"_It's only a few days. It'll be fine."_

_The sweetness of the moment soured slightly as Sakura rolled her eyes and folded her hands across her chest. "It better be, Kakashi. I won't be responsible for my actions if it isn't." Kakashi chuckled then turned to leave but he felt her hand grab the back of his shirt. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at her inquisitively to see her pouting. He couldn't rightly say that it was an expression that he had seen on her face before and he'd never tell her that it was too cute for words since it was the small things that women typically used as a weapon against poor unsuspecting men. "I don't even get a kiss goodbye?" He slowly turned to face her as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips in a ridiculous fashion. He bit back a snort before touching his lips to hers. When he pulled back he was glad that he kept his mask on since it came back wet. She must have deliberately wet them an obscene amount while his back was turned. He had a feeling she was trying to get a reaction out of him probably in order to lighten the mood but he wouldn't give in to her demands. Instead he smiled, waved, and disappeared before her sight. The minute he was gone, though, he wiped at his mask to remove the dampness because he may be falling in love with the chick but it was still gross._

* * *

The minute I left her behind I recalled something that made me uneasy.

* * *

_For a man to be so annoying it was amazing how much she missed him. She supposed she had become accustomed to his presence and that accounted for the little weakness that she felt regarding her sensei. It could also be that she didn't have anything to do. Her evenings were spent strategizing with Kakashi on what would be their next course of action on their mission. Her nights were spent in his arms and her days were spent making a home for them cooking, cleaning, and things like that. Two thirds of her day included him and now he was gone…._

_Sakura sighed and went about her normal morning routine of cleaning. At least she wouldn't go completely insane during the daytime. It was just the evening that she had to worry about. _

_A knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts that were rapidly walking towards a morbid trail. Sakura almost smiled thinking for one wild second that Kakashi had come back but she sobered quickly since she knew Kakashi well enough to know that such a thought was ridiculous. He was set on this course and would not be persuaded to take another. So that meant that Sakura had a visitor—which was odd since most people avoided them like the plague. The villagers had somehow ascertained what Kakashi was, even though they tried to keep a low profile, and that his work was less than savory. Sakura immediately suspected trouble and moved to grab a kunai before making a few hand signs and sending a clone to answer the door in her stead. _

_Sakura slinked into the shadows watching silently as her clone slowly opened the door. Said door creaked on its hinges and Sakura made a mental note to tell Kakashi to do something about that. As a ninja silence was at times essential…but other times it wasn't and that may be why Kakashi hadn't fixed it already. Or maybe he was just lazy. "May I help you?" Her clone said and Sakura eyed the man knowing that he looked familiar but couldn't quite place where she knew him from. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully._

"_Is the Copy Nin still here?"_

_Sakura relaxed only slightly once she realized that this was the man that Kakashi worked with. She had seen him at the party the previous night. It took two seconds for Sakura to realize that was no reason to relax._

"_He left a while ago. Did you need me to pass a message along? He'll be back in a few days." He chuckled and Sakura had no idea what he found so amusing. She was no comedian. _

"_He told you that did he?"_

"_Yes, he did." Irritation started to leak into her voice as she did not like his condescending tone. _

_Sakura came from a merchant family. Her parents sold silk of the finest quality. In fact, red silk was their best seller. Many people called the color Haruno red since the color matched the red of both her parents' hair. Why her hair was pink she'd never know._

_Out of everything that she had learned from her parents regarding their business she knew one thing for certain—the knowledge of a woman was worthless. _

_Her parents were the ultimate team. Her father was a salesman. He could sell you your own shoes and you'd thank him for it. Her mother, on the other hand, knew her product better than she could breathe. That didn't mean her mother lacked the skill to sell their product, though, it was just that because she was a woman people typically tried to cheat her since 'she didn't know any better'. It was typically men that were like this and they always spoke to her mother in the same tone that she heard in the voice of her visitor. _

_It was true that she was motivated to join the academy because of Sasuke but that was only part of the truth. She never wanted to be treated like people tended to treat her mother. Once her parents' friends and associates discovered that she had graduated from the Academy they treated her mother differently when she was around. Sakura tried to be around a lot and as a result she really didn't focus on her training the way she should have. Although, why should she when Sasuke and Naruto ensured that she wouldn't have to?_

"_And you believed him?"_

_Sakura's clone folded her arms across her chest and said, "Why wouldn't I?"_

_He chuckled again and she had the feeling he wanted to pet her on top of her head like she was some sort of animal. He didn't, which was fortunate for him and his fingers. "Now I see why he wanted to keep you around. You're so…innocent."_

"_I'm sorry. I don't understand what it is you're trying to say." But she did and that was why she was growing angrier by the second. The reasons for her anger kept growing by the second was because,_

_He was treating her like she was stupid._

_He was treating _her _like she was stupid. _

_He was treating _her _like she was_ stupid.

_:::_

* * *

Maybe things would have turned out differently if I hadn't let anger cloud my judgment. A ninja must always remain in control. I always had a hard time with that lesson.

* * *

:::

"_I'm saying its cute how you play house with a missing-nin. He leaves you for greener pastures and you expect him to come back."_

"_He _will_ come back."_

"_Oh? And why is that?" A shrewd look entered his eye and Sakura wondered whether or not he was trying to set some sort of verbal trap for her. It would be so simple to blow their cover in those moments and ensure that she _had _to go after Kakashi in order to warn him but that would be wrong no matter how tempting. She hadn't become a ninja to become corrupt in the end. That wasn't her ninja way. So she'd play her role and be the person that she always hoped to be._

"_Because I'm worth coming back to." The clone replied running her hands down her sides flaunting the figure that she had earned herself through strenuous training. At her actions the predicted lustful gleam appeared in his eyes. He even licked his lips and Sakura barely refrained from snorting. _

"_That you are." He moved closer to her clone invading her personal space. "Look, why don't you get your stuff and come with me? I'll take care of you. Your Copy Ninja isn't coming back and girls like you shouldn't be left alone."_

_Sakura smiled politely and took a deliberate step back. "Sorry. I'm taken. And just so you know my Copy Nin doesn't like it when men are…fresh." His hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist. Sakura stiffened and watched as the joviality slid out of his eyes and was replaced with something far more disturbing. Her clone dispelled while Sakura swiftly moved behind her 'visitor' and pressed a kunai to his throat. She leaned forward slightly to whisper menacingly in his ear. "Like I said, my Copy Nin doesn't like it when men are fresh but_ I_ on the other hand _hate_ when men are fresh. Honestly, why would you want to touch what belongs to another unless you want your fingers cut off?" He began to gag trying to say words but afraid moving too much would ensure that she sliced his neck open. "Do you understand what I'm saying, my friend?"_

_Sakura barely blinked before the situation that she had carefully planned completely reversed. Her body was pressed up against the wall by an oversized body. She could feel hot breath on her neck and it made her stomach roll in disgust. His interest was made apparent when his hips pressed against her rear. "Did you think that the Copy Nin was the only person with certain skills in these parts little girl?" Sakura struggled against him but he had immobilized her in some fashion that she couldn't comprehend. If it had just been pure physical strength she was certain she could have gotten him off of her with ease but this was something else entirely. "I tried to be nice but the stupid ones always have a way of making things more difficult." His wet tongue slid up her neck until it reached her ear which he took between his teeth roughly. Sakura swallowed back her cry of pain not wanting to give him the pleasure. Although she choked back her outburst it didn't stop the shudders of terror that suddenly shook her body nor did it keep the tremble out of her voice._

"_Let me go." Sakura said as she tried to calm down and figure out why she couldn't simply wrench herself away with her strength. Perhaps she had relied on it a little too much. It wasn't that she didn't have other skills. It was just, for her, the simplest and quickest method. She hated that she was learning the hard way that the simple way wasn't always the best way._

_Sakura found herself surprised when he complied with her demand. However her surprise was short lived when he twirled her around and pushed her down to her knees none too gently. Sakura let out a yell of utter frustration that her body wasn't following her commands. She was no one's puppet and he had no right to make her feel that way._

"This _is where you belong. This is where you'll be for a long time to come. Your Copy Ninja isn't coming back. You're mine to play with until I tire of you."_

_Sakura glared at him but he only chuckled in response and began to fumble with his pants. That was when fear touched Sakura's heart and she understood what was about to happen. _

_She had heard of kunoichi that were raped on missions. She had examined quite a few of them, performed several abortions. They were never the same afterwards. They all lost a piece of themselves that they were never able to recover. Some quit being a kunoichi while others became stronger and then that was that other category that for some reason always remained a victim in some form or fashion in their lives. She wondered which one she would be when all was said and done with. _

_Sakura mentally shook herself. No, she wouldn't allow herself to go down in defeat without even putting up a semblance of a fight. She'd hate herself forever if she did. Silently Sakura tested her chakra and noted that that it felt like it was tied in knots. She grit her teeth and wondered how he managed to do that when he hadn't done much more than touch her. Her mouth opened of its own volition and that's when Sakura realized that he was probably using chakra strings. Granny Chio had used chakra strings on her once before but she had not lost all ability to move. So how was it he was doing this? What exactly was going on? As he grabbed a handful of her hair in order to drag her toward his goal Sakura had a terrible realization-one that was interrupted by a single question._

"_What, exactly, is it that you think that you're doing?"_

_The room's temperature dropped several degrees. Sakura felt tears spring to her eyes right before her face was splattered with blood. A shrill scream filled the air and Sakura felt her control come back to her body. She immediately used a free hand to wipe her face before rising and staring down at the penis that lay at her feet. It only took her a moment to make the decision to crush it. Grim satisfaction spread through her as she did so. Then she leisurely raised her head and met Kakashi's gaze steadily._

_:::_

* * *

They say the eyes are the window to the soul and I knew in those moments she had been tainted—I just hoped it wasn't beyond repair. I decided then and there to kill him.

* * *

_:::_

_The screams hadn't stopped and Sakura continued to stare at the man with an eerie look on her face. If he didn't know better she'd say that she was reveling in his pain. Kakashi moved to silence him but Sakura raised a single hand stopping him in mid movement. _

"_Don't kill him." _

"_Why not?" Kakashi said his voice going an octave deeper in his rage. Sakura's hand glowed green right before she hit him in the throat effectively silencing him. Then proceeded to use her chakra scalpel in order to disable him causing him to topple to the floor._

"_Because I think he may be the answer to many questions we have about this mission."_

_:::_

* * *

She made me leave after that telling me it was necessary that he not be implicated in what she was going to do. That itself made me not want to leave her behind so I told her to follow me as soon as she was able.

She ignored me.


	16. Some Like It Hot

**Title: Some Like it Hot**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Story: The Copy Chick**

**Pairing: KakaSaku**

It was shortly after Kakashi left that I began to miss Sasuke terribly. Sasuke would have stayed. Sasuke would have helped me in what I was about to do. Sasuke would have suggested it first. Sasuke would have given me the choice as to whether or not it was something I would do or he would do. Kakashi left me no choice. I didn't know then whether or not this was a good thing or a bad. I still don't.

:::

_His eyes held fear in them and Sakura knew then that either he wasn't an actual ninja or he was a terrible one. The amount of fear he was already displaying was unnecessary when the true pain hadn't even started yet. _

_He was tied to kitchen table in a creative way she once found one of Kabuto's victims during the war. She never thought she'd use anything that she had inadvertently learned from _that _man. But that's life and if that particular lesson would help her then she was willing to use it._

"_I'm a medic." Sakura said conversationally. He was pretending that he didn't hear her. She imagined if he were a little kid he'd stick his fingers in his ears and chant 'La la la la'. The thought almost made her smile. "One of things I love to do most is to heal." His eyes stared at her hands that hovered over his body and glowed in an unnerving fashion. She was searching his body for abnormalities and _almost_ didn't find any. "However, one of the things a medic learns about fixing damage is how to create it. So I'm going to fix your vocal chords and you're going to tell me what it is I want to know and as a favor to you I'll kill you quickly. However, should you choose not to tell me then…well I'm not exactly opposed to slow given your earlier actions." _

_She kept a small polite smile on her face. For some reason doing so helped keep her somewhat detached from the whole situation. It would catch up with her later—hopefully after she had finished what she was about to do. Sakura's hand hovered over his throat healing the damage that she had done. She moved away from him then and lowered herself into a nearby chair giving him time to adjust. She stayed silent and waited since patience was a virtue that didn't go rewarded._

"_What do you want?"_

_Sakura didn't reply immediately. Instead, she sighed then ran her fingers through her hair. In his position he couldn't see it but it that didn't really matter. "You're not a ninja, are you?" She received no reply and that was a bit unexpected. With all that fear from earlier, she expected him to spill the beans as soon as possible. She was doing this the hard way. Sakura moved towards the foot of her guest and lightly trailed her finger down the sole of his foot. He squirmed slightly causing Sakura to grimace. She didn't particularly like feet. The kunoichi didn't care what anyone said they were the dirtiest part of the human body not to mention there was nothing remotely attractive about them—on anyone._

_The movements of her fingers against his feet were slow, almost sensual if the way he groaned was any indication. With deliberate calmness Sakura lightly grasped his smallest toe between her index and middle finger. She laced her fingers with a small amount of chakra and then broke his toe. _

_Screams bounced off the walls causing Sakura to rush to where he could see her and hushed him gently. "Shh. Shh. Shh. Shh. Shh. Shh. Shh." She ran her fingers over his face her eyes filled with understanding. "I know it hurts, but you made me do it. I told you I don't like hurting people but if you just answered my question I wouldn't have to do it this way." She wondered if she sounded as deranged as she felt. Would she have scared Kakashi had he stayed? What would he say if he saw her doing this? Would he still desire her touch?_

_His chest heaved as he gasped and slowly pulled himself together. "If I tell you, you'll kill me anyway. There's nothing to benefit me."_

_Sakura embraced the darkness in her heart and then smiled. She was certain that there was nothing comforting in that smile. In fact, it probably reeked of madness. She could feel that she was teetering on the precipice of it and it would take very little to push her over the edge. Sakura's evil little digit trailed down the length of her prisoners body once more until she grasped a second toe. _

"_Are you certain there is no benefit to you?" Her voice was husky, sensual giving the impression that she loved every second of what she was doing and that it was something she did on a regular basis. Sakura broke a second toe and this time the sickening crunch didn't make her inwardly flinch. The part of her that she kept naïve and innocent retreated somewhere in the depths of her mind knowing that she had a job to do…but this was something more than her job. _

_If she didn't do this well Kakashi could very well be hurt because of her and that was something that she couldn't allow. So she asked her question again._

"_Are you a ninja?" And this time she got a reply. "N-no." And all it took was two broken toes._

"_You're such a good boy." Sakura said as if she were talking to a small dog. "Good boys get special treats." And so Sakura healed one of his toes._

"_Now, if you aren't a ninja how is it that you're able to move like one?"_

_Silence greeted her and the hesitation cost him a broken knee cap this time. Sakura dully noted that blood was starting to stain her hands. She wondered if perhaps she had been a little too exuberant when she had broken his knee. _

"_Drugs. It was a drug! Daisuke deals in pharmaceuticals. He's making a drug to help people use ninja techniques." Sakura paused thoughtfully. A drug to enable you to use ninja techniques. Such a thing was either great genius or great madness. It sounded like something the likes of Orochimaru would cook up. It also sounded like a multimillion dollar idea. If he was telling the truth it still didn't explain why the children from the villages now looked like adults. There was something that she was missing. _

"_You wouldn't lie to me would you?" This time Sakura broke a finger just for the hell of it. _

"_No, no I'm telling the truth damn it!"_

"_Is he using the children from the villages he raided for experimentation?"_

"_What? No. Daisuke would never allow that. The man loves kids."_

_Sakura broke another finger. "Bull shit." _

"_You stupid bitch I hope you choke and die on your own vomit." Sakura broke another finger._

"_I could care less about your hopes and dreams. That's not what you're here for. Now, tell me who is injecting these children with an experimental drug."_

_His body surged upwards in an attempt to break free of the bonds Sakura had placed on him. It amazed Sakura slightly that he was able to move that much with the amount of pain she had inflicted upon him—not to mention that she had disabled him earlier with her chakra scapel. Was this an effect of the drug? Or was this sheer willpower? Sakura immediately nixed the second theory. If he had willpower he wouldn't have given her so much information only after a few broken bones. She hadn't even started to you use psychological torture. Sakura considered knocking him out but she wanted to study him and see if perhaps this was a side effect of the drug._

:::

He almost got loose. I was more surprised than scared which was a good thing because said surprise made me stop and focus on something besides my anger. If he was using the experimental drug and it was causing side effects that I could see then I could use him as a test subject to find out as much as I could about this drug. Kakashi wouldn't approve and so…I decided not to tell him until later.

:::

_Kakashi blinked slowly as a small package was pushed his way. He had made it to the designated location in good time given the fact that he had to go back and help Sakura with their little problem. He had worried about her the entire trip. What was she planning to do? His immediate thoughts had assumed interrogation but he didn't really think Sakura had what it took to do such a thing. So he was left guessing at her plans and he didn't like that even a little. So he was left to deal with his end of the mission and hope that Sakura didn't get in over her head. _

_He sat across from the infamous Daisuke Sato and glanced at the package that had been put in front of him. Kakashi didn't touch it. It didn't seem like the wisest course of action._

"_What is this?" He inquired mildly. He was actually curious but not enough to touch the package. _

"_Open it and see."_

_Kakashi's eye crinkled into a smile. "I'd rather you just told me." Daisuke's lavender eyes narrowed and Kakashi was beginning to think that perhaps he had crossed some sort of line. Yet, for some reason he just couldn't back down._

"_You're headstrong Copy Nin."_

"_I've never heard the phrase used in conjunction with me before…."_

_Daisuke raised a brow and Kakashi finally decided to open the package. The paper rattled in the eerily quiet room as he began his little foray into discovery. Inside the package were three syringes. What was odd about them was that the felt like chakra resonated within them but not quite. Kakashi didn't ask any questions instead waited quietly because sometimes you got more answer by being quiet than by asking a million questions._

"_This is my new drug. I call it CKA2. It's still in its experimental stages but I'm close to perfecting it." Kakashi maintained his silence which seemed to slightly irritate Daisuke. "Don't you want to know what it does?"_

"_I assumed you'd tell me if you wanted me to know."_

_Daisuke smiled. "It makes me just as good of a ninja as you are." Daisuke picked up a syringe and plunged it into his forearm. "Want to spar Copy Nin?"_

_:::_

I actually wanted to—spar that is. The concept of fake ninjas intrigued me. I wanted to know how far he could go with that drug of his. In those seconds Sakura was the furthest thing from my mind.

:::

_He almost escaped twice before Sakura disregarded the idea of keeping him as a test subject. His body had begun to heal all damage she had inflicted upon him while using chakra. It was quite simply a medical breakthrough of epic proportions. Sakura quietly marveled at the amount of healing she could do if she could isolate exactly what it was that was acting a healing agent. _

_However, that was a reason to keep him alive. She realized she was going to have to kill him. He had the capability to escape if she wasn't careful enough. She had already incapacitated him twice…or was it three times now? It wasn't that she was opposed to the idea of killing him. Quite the contrary for the first time in her life she was eager for someone's death. She wondered if that meant that her soul had been blackened and would this mission, by the time it was over, completely change who she was? _

_Sakura, in between her prisoner's escape attempts, had moved to retrieve her medic bag. She pulled out several vials and put them nearby. _

"_What are you doing?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously._

"_I need a few blood samples from you." Sakura answered willingly because it wasn't like dead men told tales. Although a small part of her brain reminded her that when the villain in any story revealed all their secrets that was when they ended up dead. _

"_Why?"_

"_Research purposes." Sakura replied tersely and gave up no more information thereafter. No matter what her mind told her, she was no villain and she wasn't going to end up like one. After she had safely stored everything away she said and even as the words tumbled out of her mouth she knew that it would have been merciful on her part if she just killed him outright and didn't inform him of her intentions. _

_However, in those moments she felt that mercy was for pansies._

"_And now it's time for you to die."_

_His struggles renewed once more in earnest just as she thought they would. He spat at her, yelled obscenities that she ignored while smiling at him. _

"_I hope you die you bitch! Daisuke is going to kill you and he'll laugh while he does it!"_

"_Maybe he will." Sakura offered, "But you won't be there to see it."_

"_I'll see you in hell!"_

"_Keep it hot for me."_

_:::_

I removed his body and cleaned up all traces of his presence as well as mine and Kakashi's. Afterwards, I left the village that Kakashi and I had stayed together in and I buried the incident so deep in the recesses of my mind that not even torture could bring it forth again. I decided that there was no need for me to keep such memories. When I thought of that mission and looked back on the village I recalled the time there I spent with Kakashi. In the end that was all that was important.

Or so I told myself.

Later, I would realize that Kakashi wasn't the only one who needed a partner for this mission. I did too.

**A/N: Okay so my computer went wacko crazy and so I had to restore it to the factory settings. However, I didn't know it would take Microsoft Word off of my computer. *stupid sob* Thankfully, all the files that I've been working on were backed up elsewhere. (Let this be a lesson to everyone back your stuff up) But since it took Word off my computer I had to find a trial version of it until I can scrounge together the money to pay for it. *I am so angry about this* So until then let's see if I can motivate myself to get you several updates before the trial period runs out.**


End file.
